A Symbol
by MRodriguez774
Summary: The Bat Family reunites to mourn the loss of their mentor Batman, however with The Dark Knight gone Gotham City is on the brink of chaos now that its protector is buried. The Family must now work together in order to prevent anarchy but since living their own lives separated can they fight alongside each other or will their differences tear them apart as Gotham burns?
1. A Dark Day

The night seemed to have completely taken over in Gotham City. It was a long one for all of who knew the caped crusader and what had happened to him. The entire Justice League had to bear the heavy weight of yet another fallen hero. J'onn J'onzz was the first to perish in this battle with Darkseid and now Batman was the last after this war had come to an end. Hal Jordan, a.k.a. Green Lantern, was standing on the dry surface of Mars with his head full of memories with his fallen friends. He was standing on top of the grave they had created for the Martian of Mars. Hal stood inside a large pyramid and stared down at a glass coffin big enough to fit the tall J'onn J'onzz. Even though he was protected from the atmosphere of the red planet he could still feel the dry air all around him. The air made his mouth dry and in need of some ice cold water. Hal reached into his pocket and pulled out an Oreo cookie then placed it on top of the coffin. He flew out into space and looked back to his home planet Earth where his other friend's grave was. No matter how he felt about the passing of Batman he still could not return to Earth. It had been a long time since he had returned home and an even longer time since he had taken the Green Lantern ring off from his finger. As badly as he wanted to he could not go see the grave of his friend for it would become too real for him. Calling Batman a friend of his was a bit of a stretch for Hal but he still felt a sadness knowing he was gone. He remembered each time he and Batman would argue and bicker every time they were in the same space as one another. He couldn't help but crack a smile as he remembered when he was called pompous and arrogant by, quite possibly, the cockiest son of a bitch he had ever known, besides himself.

Diana Prince, a.k.a. Wonder Woman, was standing on the fresh beach of Themyscira island. The soft sand covered her bare feet as she looked on to the ocean. The cool breeze brushed against her skin and tugged at her silky gown as she held her arms across her chest. It was a cold night to accompany the mood of all who were aware of this tragedy. Before joining the Justice League she was a hardened warrior and she could recall how she felt like the steel of her sword; never bending or breaking no matter what struck it. Now years after that long time when she was alone she has experienced a great many things like friendship and love. Her love for the thrill of battle had now been placed in something else. Now she has grown to love peace and the fellow people that inhabit this world. There was no sword or spear that punctured her skin but she still felt a sharp pain in her chest as if she had been stabbed with such a weapon. Now more than ever she cursed the thought of war and what it brings. A tear slid down her cheek as she felt the weight of her heavy heart for her fallen friends.

Clark Kent, a.k.a. Superman, was floating just outside of Earth's atmosphere. He allowed the zero gravity to carry him through the darkness of space. Normally this was peaceful for him, instead of rushing through space faster than light like he usually did, but this time was different. He could not feel the peace that he was searching for even in the silence of space. His best friend had died and he could not escape the feeling he had from when he carried the charred body of Bruce Wayne in his arms. Superman always believed in the abilities of humans. Of course to them he had abilities they could only dream of but to him the people of Earth were always more than they appear to be. No matter the feats he was able to do he still always strived to be like them because it takes more than super speed, strength, or powers to be spectacular. Humans have proven this to the Kryptonian time and time again. Batman, a man with no powers like the ones of the Man of Steel, stared a god in the eyes and fearlessly struck a deathly blow. In a place where there are super beings, such as himself, and all-powerful gods, like Darkseid, Superman still finds it incredible that humans can find the strength and courage to do such things. It makes him proud to know that he was raised on a planet full of beings with so much potential to do spectacular things.

"Rest in peace my friend," Superman whispers.

Alfred Pennyworth was standing before the grave of his Master Bruce along with Damien Wayne by his side, Bruce's only son. The two of them stared at the headstones of Martha and Thomas Wayne that were now joined by their only son Bruce. Damien's face stayed hardened for he did not want show any sign of weakness. He was short kid around the age of eleven and bore the good facial features of his father as well as his short black hair. Alfred quietly let the tears slide down his cheeks. He remembered watching Bruce run through the halls of the mansion before Martha and Thomas passed away. Young Bruce would still smile joyfully back then. The two of them were joined by Richard John "Dick" Grayson, a.k.a. Nightwing. The first boy wonder had come to pay his respects to his mentor. He was a tall young man around the age of twenty-five with a gymnasts build. His long hair was combed to the side to show off his good looking and clean shaven face.

"Oh hello Master Grayson," said Alfred while wiping the tears, ever so politely as always.

"Hey Alf," said Dick with forced smirk. "Damien." The boy didn't even acknowledge him. He had grown used to this a long time ago. The two of them never got along to begin with. Barbara Gordon, a.k.a. Batgirl, walked up beside Dick to join them. Barbara Gordon was the daughter of James Gordon, the police commissioner of the Gotham Police Department. She was a beautiful woman with wavy red hair barely reaching the bottom of her neck and she was the same age as her boyfriend Dick. She only reached to the middle of Dick's arm but, although short, her body was very fit and athletic.

"Miss Gordon," said Alfred, "always a pleasure to see you."

"Hi Alfred, I've missed you," she said as she softly held his arm for a moment.

"Did you two have any trouble getting here?" Barbara shook her head then reached for Dick's hand and held it tightly. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she stared at the grave stone. The two of them couldn't believe that this day had come. After the many years fighting crime alongside Batman they had never thought that this day would come. The Dark Knight was gone.

They all returned to Wayne Manor where Tim Drake, a.k.a. Red Robin, was waiting for them there. Tim was around the age of eighteen with the build of a runner and had short spikey black hair. He was outside waiting for their return but he didn't think that Dick and Barb would be there as well. It was a nice surprise for him since he hadn't seen them in a while. He hugged Barbara and Alfred but, like Dick, was ignored by Damien as he just walked inside. Tim couldn't bear to go see Bruce's grave like the others. It was too much for him and he knew if he did then it would become too real. Tim gave an especially long hug to Dick. He knew what Bruce meant to Dick and vice versa. Like the other two Robin's, these two shared a special relationship with Batman. He was their father figure when they needed it most, even though there were especially hard times, he still held a special place in all their hearts.

Alfred offered to cook some dinner for them but none of them desired it so they all made their way into the Batcave. It was the first place Damien went to once he was inside the house. The others found him on the computer examining some current cases. Barb found a table full of batarangs and stood their examining them until she caught a glimpse of the large Joker card. Immediately her grief turned into anger as it triggered the worse memory hidden in her brain. As a reflex she placed her hand over the bullet wound in her abdomen.

Dick and Tim were staring at their old Robin suits in the glass cases. Dick smirked as he stared at the tiny suit he wore when he was a child. Tim touched the glass covering his suit with his fingertips as he felt the nostalgia.

"Have you heard from Jason?" asked Dick, almost disappointedly. Jason Todd was the second Robin with the darkest past any Robin has had. Like Barbara, he too had animosity toward the supervillain Joker. He was murdered by the clown prince of crime, along with his mother, but thanks to R'as Al Ghul and the League of Shadows he was revived using the Lazarus Pit; a pool of green liquid that is able to bring the dead back to life, but at great costs.

"No," replied Tim. "You know how he is. I'm sure we'll see him soon." Simultaneously, the two of them looked over to the Batsuit in the glass case. The same thought crossed both of their minds. How will Gotham be without Batman? "How long before you think the criminals in this city start to think its open season?"

"Not long." Alfred had walked up beside Damien but once again the boy was silent.

"Master Damien, don't you think you should eat something?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said the boy without taking his eyes away from the screen.

"I'm afraid I must insist-"

"I don't need any damn food!" snapped the boy. Everyone turned to Damien on the computer and Alfred simply stared at him with sorrow in his eyes. Dick walked up beside Alfred with the others behind them.

"Damien maybe you should go rest," he said. Hearing Dick's voice in his ears angered the young son of Batman. He slowly turned the chair around to face the others, his eyes aimed toward Dick.

"Crime never sleeps," he said angrily. "Just because he's gone doesn't mean this city is cleansed of the low life's that terrorize it. All of you have to go back to what you do and so do I. Go back to Blüdhaven, Grayson. That's where you belong." He turned the chair back around and continued typing into the computer until he turned his head to the left. "If you ever tell me what to do again, I'll break that pretty face of yours." Dick was accustomed to this kind of behavior from Damien. The boy never liked him so he always did his best not to provoke the kid, since it seemed he didn't inherit his father's unnatural patience.

Damien was left to himself in the cave while the others made their way back into the mansion. All of them were sitting in the spacious living room with the fireplace already ablaze. Dick stood by the window while Barbara and Tim were sitting on the couch. Alfred had made his way into the room with a silver platter in his hand holding some drinks for the group. Barbara and Tim took one happily but Dick only stared at the platter when Alfred stood beside him.

"Got anything stronger?" he asked with a smirk.

"Would you like me to pour a glass of bourbon, Master Grayson?"

"Nah it's okay Alf; I'm fine." Alfred started to walk back into the kitchen. "Alfred wait," said Dick to which Alfred turned back around. "What're we gonna do about the kid?" The butler calmly placed the platter down on a table while the others turned to them as well.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of the boy," he said politely, "however out there is another matter entirely," he gestured to the outside. "I'm afraid I can't actually take the limo and follow young Master Damien all over Gotham while he's jumping across rooftops. I am also afraid that I cannot simply ground the boy to keep him inside. He is his father's son. I'm just relieved Master Bruce taught him the difference between vengeance and justice before he-," he paused and cleared his throat, "passed." Dick pondered on what he could do. He wasn't sure if he could just leave Blüdhaven and if he did would this just upset Damien even more? Before he could answer Tim stood up.

"I can take care of him," he said. All three of them looked to him.

"No," said Dick, "you have to go back to the Teen Titans. You can't stay here in Gotham."

"They're a team not an entire city, Dick. You have Blüdhaven and you can't just leave that place, and neither can Barbara. You two live in and protect your city. I can stay here to watch over Damien." Barbara stood up in front of Tim.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "One of us can stay here with Damien while you stay with the Titans. It's no issue, Tim."

"It's fine. You two go on back home." She hugged him again and Dick shook his hand.

"You call either of us if you ever need anything." He turned back to Alfred. "You too, Alf."

"Much appreciated sir but I believe Master Drake and I can handle it," he smiled. "You two must come back soon. It's always a delight to have you all back here again. Perhaps someday Master Todd may join us as well." Dick raised his brow even thinking of Jason coming back here to catch up.

"We'll be back for dinner sometime soon, Alfred," said Barbara with a smile.

"I'll give you two a lift back home."

"We can take a cab Alf it's no problem."

"Nonsense Master Grayson. You two are family," he said with a grin.

Alfred took Dick and Barb back home while Tim was left in the mansion wondering what to say to Damien. He was as aware of the kid's short fuse even though he was hardly ever on the receiving ends of Damien's burst of anger as much as Dick was. The kid really hated his guts. Tim finally managed to walk back down into the Batcave to find the boy still sitting in front of the computer. He was reading the big cases that Bruce had left open.

"Damien," said Tim. The boy turned around to face him and despite all the training he received from Bruce on how to read people, he still found it difficult to read this young boy. Another thing he inherited from his father was the emotionless façade that clouded his face. It was either that or a look of rage that inhabited his face.

"Did they send you down here to get me back to my room?"

"Actually no. I came here to talk to you."

"What about?" Tim stood across the room from him leaning against the table full of their weapons.

"I'm gonna be staying here with you and Alfred for a while."

"Are you kidding me?" he said, obviously annoyed at the idea already. "Was this Grayson's idea? Is he that stupid to think I need a babysitter?"

"No it wasn't his idea. Look, Batman wasn't alone out there all the time. He had us and then he had you watching his back out there. I know you can handle yourself in a fight but it's hard when you're on your own; trust me I know. I'm staying here and I'm just telling you we'll have an easier time out there if we work together and watch each other's back. Like you said crime doesn't sleep and it's not going to now that Batman is gone so why don't we fight it together. What do you say?" Damien stared at him long and hard. Tim thought it was a good sign that he didn't continue to fight and was actually pondering about what he had just heard.

"You're not calling me your sidekick," he said finally. Tim smirked in disbelief.

"Trust me; I hate that word as much as you do."


	2. Fires Spreading

Gotham City had been given two new protectors and she needed them if she was to survive the new onslaught coming. Harvey Dent, a.k.a. Two-Face, was a former district attorney that had turned his back on the law he swore to uphold because he believed it did not serve real justice. The corrupt system was hard to get by in Gotham City. Many of the crime families had strings going through many authority figures throughout the entire city. It was hard to find a lawyer who wasn't dirty and although Dent fought the corruption for as long as he could he gave into it after acid was thrown on his face. He was driven insane afterwards with a split personality. One was Harvey Dent, the almost reasonable DA who held the coin of fate, and Two-Face, the aggressive counterpart who delivered his cold version of justice with the gun always in his hand.

Dent had managed to take over a large portion of the city while other parts had been taken over by Oswald Cobblepot, a.k.a. Penguin. Two-Face was unsure of what Penguin had in store for him in order to take over the rest of Gotham but he was resilient. Within his portion of Gotham he resided in an old rundown apartment building. He lived there for the moment and dealt out orders to his thugs. He sat in front of the balcony window and watched the lit up city. There were sounds of people screaming and sirens going off in the air. The moonlight touched upon the normal side of his face while the other was shrouded in shadow. In one hand he moved his beloved coin from one finger to the next and in the other was a glock seventeen gently pressed against the side of his head. One of his men walked into the room and stood beside him.

"Boss," he said nervously but Two-Face didn't acknowledge his presence. "Boss we got some bad news," he tried again.

"What is it?" said Dent in a calm, and almost charming, tone of voice.

"The group of men you sent out to rob the bank on fifty-second was taken into GCPD." The coin in his hand was clenched in his palm.

"By who?" he said, still in the calm voice.

"We think it was Robin but there were two of them." Now Harvey stood up and struck the thug with his gun. Now the light of the room revealed the other half of his face. There was no hair on this side of his head and no skin either. Instead it was the red muscle of his face melted like candle wax. This side of his mouth was completely visible showing his whole tongue and all his teeth. His eyeball bulged out from the socket, looking like it was being held by the melted meat surrounding it.

"The bat is dead!" he yelled out in a much rougher and deeper voice. "And you're telling me that you idiots were taken out by two goddamn kids?!" He looked up to the group of men standing by the door. "It's Robin you idiots! Get back out there and kill the little runt! However many are out there! Now before I do some killing of my own!" The thug scrambled to his feet and ran with the group out of the building. Two-Face took a deep breath and sat back down onto his chair. The coin was unclenched and now being flicked into the air with his thumb.

"They're just kids," said the calm voice of Harvey Dent.

"They're in the way just like Batman was," replied the rough voice of Two-Face. "He let this happen to us. He was no hero just like these Robins are no hero. They should've taken the bats death as a warning to what happens to their kind."

"Let us be sure this is the right thing to do."

"Fine." The coin was flipped high into the air this time then caught and turned over onto the back of a melted red hand. He removed his good hand to reveal the coin with the scratched side facing him. Two-Face could smile he would but Harvey simply closed his eye and looked down.

"So be it. The Robins die," said the calm voice of the former DA.

Damien hated to admit but since he started fighting alongside Tim he was beginning to feel a bit better. After his father died, he wouldn't admit it, but he had never felt more alone. He believed he would always be alone now with no one to look up to so he did exactly what his father did many years ago; he closed himself off. Not even Alfred could reach the boy but Damien didn't have anything against the old man. Damien was trained to be a warrior by his mother and grandfather at a young age, Bruce wasn't. He was much different from his father as he was similar. However now for the first time since his father died he could feel himself starting to belong. Tim wasn't as serious as Bruce but he wasn't as light hearted as Grayson. Maybe this was why he could feel himself growing closer to him.

The two of them were beside each other in the Batmobile. Tim wore his Red Robin suit which had a black mask that covered the top half of his face, which connected to his cape of the same color. The rest of the suit was red with a black and yellow belt, and black pants and shoes. Damien wore the newest Robin suit which had the green eye mask, a black hood connected to a yellow cape, green gloves and boots, a red bulletproof shirt with the R over his left pectoral, and a black utility belt. Tim had been the technology genius out of them and the only one who could contend with him was Barbara. So when it came to figure out the tech of the car it came so easily to him. The two of them just took down a group of fifteen armed thugs trying to rob a bank and were on their way back to the cave.

"Nice takedown back there," said Tim. "I thought that big guy was going to give you trouble but you proved me wrong." Damien pulled his hood back to look at Tim.

"Yeah well I guess you did alright too. Your technique is a little sloppy."

"When we get back to the cave you can school on your technique alright?" Damien raised his eyebrow.

"I don't think we have that much time to train." Tim chuckled and Damien couldn't help but smirk even though he tried to hold it back.

"Do you do anything else but train?"

"What else is there to do?"

"I don't know. Watch TV? Play videogames?"

"You know, just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I like to do those kid things."

"Just because you never did those kid things doesn't mean you never have to." Damien looked at him surprised by that counter. "You should never grow up too fast, Damien. I know you had it rough but that doesn't mean it always has to stay rough." Damien stared at Tim for a bit and was about to say something but then the both of them were violently pushed against to the side of the car. A large garbage truck had driven right into the side of the Batmobile and sent it crashing through a building. Damien had hit his head on his window and he was beginning to feel dazed. His vision was blurry and Tim wasn't doing so well either. The car itself was still on all four tires but it was no longer moving now since Tim was trying to compose himself. When he finally could see Damien perfectly then bullets started to hit the car from all sides. "Robin!" yelled Tim.

"What happened?" asked Damien still dazed.

"We're under attack! Are you okay?!" Damien simply nodded. "Good then hold on!" He pressed his foot on the gas and drove off hoping to get away from the carnage but then something big hit the other side of the car as they took off. A thug ran up from the opposite side with a rocket launcher and fired it straight into the passenger door, sending the car rolling over a couple times. All of the thugs stopped shooting when the car rolled against the wall of a large parking structure. They waited and listened for any sound to make start shooting again. A slot on the car had slid back and launched out two large pellets against the group of thugs. The pellets hit the floor and immediately sent smoke out surrounding all of the thugs in a large cloud. With them now distracted, Tim and Damien launched out from the car with their feet in the air.

They were launched against two thugs and knocked them out as soon as they hit them. As soon as their feet were flat on the ground, the two of them immediately spread and attacked the men. Their masks allowed them to see through the smoke but the thugs weren't so lucky. Tim drew out his staff and began to knock out opponents left and right with it while Damien was attacking them with his fists and kicks. The crowd of thugs was slowly growing smaller as was the cloud of smoke. The staff broke bones in the arms and legs every time it struck an opponent. Damien grabbed a few men and broke their limbs by putting them in a submission lock. Other men were merely bruised and bloodied by the young son of Batman. The two of them took out the entire group shrouded in smoke before their cover was blown. When the smoke dissipated the two Robins ducked behind the Batmobile.

Tim peeked over the car to see there were many more men to take down before they could be on their way back home. One of the men was prepping the missile launcher for another shot to be fired. Tim quickly tossed a Batarang at the man, forcing him to drop the weapon. Instantaneously the others began to shoot towards the location of the Batarang. Damien looked over to the parking structure and saw that men were walking into it as well from behind them. They were surrounded by henchmen so the two of them quickly took to the air by using their grappling gun. The two of them grappled to the top of the parking structure and it zipped them all the way up.

"How the hell are we gonna get out of here?" asked Damien.

"We take down whoever gets in our way," replied Tim. "We can't draw attention to ourselves so we'll have to take out some of these guys quietly."

"There's at least thirty. We can't do that from this place. There's nowhere to hide in a parking structure. We have to move to a building easier to maneuver through." Tim nodded then the two jumped from the top of the building. Bullets flew into the air as they glided to the next building.

Two-Face's men walked into the building with their assault rifles held tightly in their arms. The building was an old factory that hadn't been used in years. The men separated into two three smaller groups in order to cover more ground inside the factory. A few men were walking above ground on the walkways in a straight line so focused on what was behind and in front of them that they didn't noticed the shadows moving above them. The last man in the line took a hit first, knocking him over the railing and screaming on the way down. A Batarang whipped around the railing and with the cable attached to it held onto this man's ankle, keeping him from falling all the way to the floor. The other men quickly pointed their guns at the ceiling searching for any of the Robins. Suddenly the man at the front of the line was pulled by his ankle off of the walkway and held by another Batarang.

The men didn't know what to do as they were being picked off from the air and from the ground. Suddenly there was a small bang and they were surrounded by smoke on the walkway. They all shot into the air nervously but all of them were knocked unconscious by the two Robins. The other men on the floor were looking around for any sign of the two heroes but they couldn't see a thing. When the smoke cleared they could see the other men lying on the metal floor of the walkway. The men continued on through the factory however one was left behind as he was checking on one of the others that were hanging from the railing. Red Robin snuck up behind him and swept him off his feet using his staff. The thug couldn't even cry out for help as Red Robin brought down his knee against the man's throat until he passed out.

Robin followed the other group of men and landed behind the one in the back of their line. He landed as soft and quietly as a cat so the thugs never even heard him. Damien wasted no time as he kicked the man behind his knee to bring him down to his height. Once he was down Robin quickly shoved his knee into the man's face knocking him out. The others turned around quickly and fired but Robin was too fast as he rolled out of the way. They followed him only to find nothing as Damien had already grappled to the ceiling. Damien readied himself to launch another attack on the men until the lights of the factory were switched on revealing his location. He was shocked as the men quickly fired their guns toward him. Red Robin was still below but he watched as the others began to corner Robin. He struggled to move from one part of the ceiling to the other while bullets were flying towards him.

Finally his luck ran out and one of the bullets found its mark in his ankle. He cursed as the pain forced him to slip and fall to the floor. The men weren't close enough to find him where he fell but he was close enough to see who had turned on the light. There on the walkway stood Two-Face with his two colored suit. One half was white while the other was black and burned revealing the red flesh of his arm. His melted face was looking straight at the young Robin.

"You should've stayed home, Boy Wonder," said Two-Face as he pointed his gun to Robin. Robin was about to run but then he was kicked in the face by one of the men. Red Robin launched himself into the air to bring down the criminal Two-Face but he was outsmarted as one of the thugs came out from behind the crime boss and shoved the butt of his gun right into Red Robin's face. The thug quickly aimed his gun down on the fallen hero as did the group holding down the young Boy Wonder. "Wait!" yelled out Two-Face. "Bring them outside," said Harvey.

The thugs listened obediently and picked up the Robin's. They were taken outside where the rest of Harvey's men were. The boys were thrown aggressively onto the pavement as the thugs surrounded them. Two-Face stood on top of the Batmobile to see the two heroes.

"Let us show Gotham what happens to its heroes," said Harvey. His voice echoed of his once influential voice from the press conferences where he would promise change in Gotham City.

"Hoist them up!" barked the cold and violent monster that practically shoved Harvey out of his own mind. The thugs brought out a thick line of rope and tossed it over the lamp post. The other end was formed into a noose fit for the neck.

"Which one first, boss?" asked the man holding the noose.

"Age before beauty," said Two-Face. The thugs gathered around Tim to punish him a bit more so that he wouldn't fight them. Damien was growing angrier allowing him to forget about the pain searing in his ankle but as he started to rise he was quickly brought down as the men started to beat on him as well. The thug started to remove Tim's mask but then a gun shot was fired on the floor next to him. They looked up at their boss whose gun was smoking.

"Leave the mask on," said Dent. "We're hanging the Robins not whose underneath the mask. A message to all who would dare try to carry on his legacy!" The rope was tied around Tim's neck then pulled, already started to stop the airflow. "The bat is dead!"

"This is our city!" barked Two-Face. "You should've died with him Robin." The thugs pulled the rope and hoisted Tim up in the air. He grabbed at the rope and pulled on it, trying to give himself some air but to no avail. Damien couldn't take it and kicked one of the men in the groin the punched another in his throat but the numbers were too much for him as one of them hit the boy with their gun on the back of his head. Time was feeling his air drift away and he was slowly beginning to lose consciousness. Soon he would dead shortly after passing out. The thugs were cheering and firing their guns into the air while Two-Face looked on emotionless.

Tim could feel this was the end and he saw Damien on the floor. He hoped they would let him go since he was just a kid but this was Gotham of course. It felt like innocence always came here to die. He failed the young Boy Wonder. He failed Alfred and Dick. Above all else he failed Bruce. He tried to live up to Bruce's expectations but clearly he was unable to. His vision grew more blurry by the minute and all the noise around him was unclear. Everything was going dark until it didn't. Suddenly, he fell to the floor and the air entered his lungs. His vision was coming back and he could see the men holding down Damien were falling to the floor. One of them was bleeding on the ground holding a wound in his chest. They were being shot. Tim quickly shook off the dizziness and coughed through the bruises he could feel on his neck.

Some of them started to come after him but he quickly defended himself by kicking the shin and swinging an elbow to the side of the man's head. Another thug ran to him and he swung around bring the side of his boot in contact with the face of his opponent. Another ran up behind him with a knife in hand but before Tim could react he was taken down with a kick to the head. When the man fell Tim saw the little boy standing behind him. The two of them smirked at each other and nodded. They readied themselves in their fighting stance to face the men coming for them but they did not need to. Each one fell to the floor with each shot. The Robins looked around and saw Two-Face still standing on the Batmobile but with anger in his eyes.

His men quickly surrendered and started to run away. The Robins still couldn't find the shooter that saved their lives but they focused on the crime boss now jumped off of the Batmobile. As soon as he started walking he took a gunshot to the leg and fell to his knees. Before the Robins could say anything a man had dropped down in front of them. He was as tall as Dick Grayson with a brown jacket over some torso armor that had a red bat symbol on the chest. Dick was more toned muscle while this man appeared to be more buff. He wore some black cargo pants with combat boots and pistol holsters around his waist. He wore a bright and shiny red mask that looked like it was made of glass. It was Jason Todd, a.k.a. The Red Hood, the second Robin.

"You," growled Two-Face.

"Yeah," said Red Hood in a condescending voice. He walked over to Dent and pointed his large handgun to Two-Face's forehead. "It's me." Tim stepped forward but before he could say or do anything, Jason pulled the trigger.


	3. Legacies

Wayne Manor had become popular again with the return of Jason Todd. The news of Harvey Dents death had spread everywhere including Blüdhaven. Tim wasn't happy about Jason's choice of killing Harvey as much as Dick was. Tim was there and saw that they had Harvey ready to be taken to GCPD but Jason still killed him without hesitation. None of them were taught that way but majority of the time they overlooked Jason's choices since he seemed to be the black sheep of the family. Now they were all in the Batcave having the discussion that Jason had called for. They all weren't here because of Jason's action; they were here because Jason had something to say.

The Red Hood mask was sitting on the table of the computer and Jason was standing against the edge of the table. His brown jacket was hung over the back of the chair. Jason was just as good looking as the other two Robins but he hardly ever changed his cold expression. His hair was still short and spikey but longer than Tim's. The others were standing across from him except for Damien who was sitting on a chair. Dick was staring right at Jason with his arms crossed over his chest While Tim seemed to look awkward with the entire situation. He stood next to Damien while Barbara and Alfred were standing beside Dick.

"So I'm betting you guys have a lot to say to me right about now," said Jason.

"Master Todd," started Alfred, "although your methods are a bit unorthodox we are all very proud that you saved Master Drake and Master Damien. Without you to help them they surely would have perished."

"He's right," said Dick. "Without you they probably would have died," Jason raised his brow knowing there was more he wanted to say, "but it still doesn't justify what you did to Harvey."

"There it is," smirked Jason.

"You know how we work Jason and-"

"Yeah and look where it's gotten you and your little team. It's no wonder these two almost died." The two glared at one another.

"What the hell do you want Jason?"

"I actually came here for something." He pointed to the Batsuit in the glass case.

"The Batsuit? Why do you want that?" They all looked at him in disbelief.

"Isn't it obvious? This city needs Batman and I'm gonna be that for it." Dick uncrossed his arms and walked over to Jason.

"No."

"I can't be the only one who's noticed it. The city's crime rates have gone through the roof. Two-Face almost killed these two for Christ's sake with his small army. You ever wonder how Two-Face can get away with arranging an army like that. They figure now that Batman is gone they can do whatever the hell they want. Do you really think her dad is gonna put away every single criminal that's out there?" he asked as he pointed to Barbara. "This city needs a Batman and I'm gonna give those criminals a Batman that everyone will fear."

"By killing," said Dick. "You do realize that makes you no better than any of those criminals running around out there."

"Spare me the lecture. You and Tim may have fallen for Bruce's old code but I never did. The scum out there deserve much worse than being tossed into a jail they'll break out if in the next week."

"This city doesn't need someone like you, Jason. It's already got dozens just like you running around in the streets." Jason, clearly irritated, walked up to Dick with his face mere inches from his.

"So are you going to be Batman? Bruce's golden boy," he smiled tauntingly. "You were always his favorite. You think that means you deserve the cowl? You could never be like him, Dick." Now it was Dick who smirked.

"That's the difference between you and me, Jason. I never wanted to be like him but you always wanted to be better than him. You lost that the day you picked up those little guns of yours." Now Jason pulled one of his handguns out and was about to bring it to Dick's face but Barbara stopped him.

"Enough!" she yelled as she pushed them away from each other. "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. As much as I hate to say it Jason is right." Dick turned to her quickly in offense. "About the crime," she said and immediately calmed him down. "Maybe it'd be best if we all just stick together here in Gotham. Damien and Tim can't bring all the crime down by themselves so we should help them clean up the city." Dick nodded but Jason merely stared at her thinking about what he should do.

"Fine," he said finally, "I'll stay here with you guys."

"The Batsuit is off the table, Jason," said Barbara sternly. "We've all earned our own title and we don't need Batman to clean the streets." Tim turned away from the group and saw that Damien was already gone. He walked away from the others to go and find him. "It's been a long night so why don't we all go to bed." She took Dick's hand and the two of them walked back into the mansion. Jason was left in the cave with Alfred.

"Would you like me to fix you something to eat before you go to bed, Master Todd?" For the first time in a long time he smiled genuinely. He always had a soft spot for Alfred.

"Sure," he said.

"Let's go then." The two of them walked up the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

"I've missed you Alfred," said Jason.

"And I've missed you, Master Todd."

Tim knocked on Damien's door only for it to slowly open. Inside the room was the young Boy Wonder doing push-ups on the floor. He couldn't help but think how serious this kid took everything.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," he breathed through the push-ups.

"You alright?" Now the boy stopped exercising and looked up at Tim.

"How do you think I am? We almost died, Tim. I don't deserve to be Robin. I felt so stupid when we were out there. You almost died. I should've trained harder. I should still be training."

"You can't think that way, Damien."

"That's easy for you to say!" he snapped. "You're not the son of Batman; the grandson of R'as Al Ghul, the leader of the league of assassins. In one night I managed to prove I wasn't worthy of either of those. I'm a disgrace to both sides of my family." Tim walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed while Damien stayed on the ground breathing heavily.

"First of all, it wasn't easy for me to say that to you." Now the boy looked up to him. "I felt like a failure too. You're not the only one who has stuff left to prove. Look at who is my competition, Damien. There's Dick who I've looked up to since I first met him. Then there's Jason who came back from death and is able to call himself more than just Robin. That night I felt like I failed Bruce and you too. I was so close to dying and I felt like such a failure too." The two were quiet for a while and Damien raised his eyebrow.

"Why have you looked up to Grayson? He's such a tool." Tim couldn't help but smile.

"He's not the tool you think he is. He's a cool guy, Damien. I look up to him because he managed to escape Bruce's shadow and make a real name for himself. Up until the other night I never understood what he would often tell me but now I do. It's something you and I both have to realize."

"Oh yeah?" he asked sarcastically. "What's that?"

"We can't spend our lives trying to live up to a standard. We have to make our own standard and succeed on our own. You can't try to be your father or your grandfather. You have to be Damien Wayne and create your own future instead of trying to live someone else's." Damien looked down and let the words sink in. His whole life was spent preparing to succeed his grandfather and then after that it was his father. It as if he latched himself onto another's title in order to find a place in life.

"Grayson told you this?" he asked skeptically. Tim smirked and nodded. "I never thought something so profound could come from such an idiot." Tim chuckled.

"I told you he's not that bad once you get to know him. Just because you're the son of Bruce Wayne doesn't mean you have to be him." Damien seemed to actually being smiling but it looked very odd on the kid who spent his life so serious. "I got you something. I ordered it a few weeks ago. I'll be right back." Damien fixed himself to sit with his legs crisscrossed. Tim returned with a big brown box and placed it in front of the boy. "Go on open it." Damien pulled out a sharp Batarang from his pant pocket. "You always keep one of those with you?"

"Yeah. You don't?"

"Just open the box," he laughed. Damien cut off the taped edges and slid out the box of a PlayStation 4.

"You got me a game system?"

"I told you, you don't have to grow up so fast. Enjoy being a kid while it lasts. People like us don't usually get a normal childhood but that doesn't mean we gotta be miserable all the time you know?" Damien held the system in his hands and couldn't believe Tim went to such lengths.

"No one's ever done something like this for me, except maybe the time my mother gave me my first sword."

"There are no formalities here, Damien. I'd like to think we're friends so you don't have to hold back anything from me and if you can't talk to Alfred or Dick you know you can always come to me." Damien extended his hand out to him.

"Thanks, Tim." Tim gladly shook the kids hand and smiled.

"No problem."

Barbara woke up once she didn't feel Dick's presence next to her. She looked up to see Dick standing outside looking over the balcony at the garden. The cold air had been let in and hit her warm soft skin underneath the thin night gown she wore. The cold air didn't bother Dick who stood outside shirtless and in shorts. Seeing him outside made her remember of all the times she would think of him before they were together. For years she had a crush on this gorgeous man but due to her condition she always felt he would never give it a chance. Being in a wheelchair for so long really impacted her self-esteem but she couldn't hold back her feelings any longer. To her surprise he felt the same about her and finally her crush had become her boyfriend.

They were finally able to give her mobility over her legs again and with a few surgeries she was back to her normal self. She could never stay out of the world Bruce showed her, even when she was in the chair, so when her legs returned she once again donned the mask of Batgirl. She joined Nightwing in Blüdhaven and the two fought side by side against all crime that entered their city.

However now she knew something was wrong with Dick. Since Jason talked of Gotham needing Batman he had changed and grew a bit distant. He stood outside pondering and she couldn't help but feel worried. She softly caressed his muscular back and instead of a saddened or distracted expression, he greeted her with a smile.

"What?" she smiled.

"How did I end up with an amazing woman like you?"

"Says the man who could get out of paying for dinner by showing off those pearly whites."

"Hey you know how corrupt this city is," he chuckled.

"We were in Metropolis," she grinned.

"Well then I guess Superman isn't doing a good job then." He leaned down and kissed her soft lips.

"What's wrong, Dick?"

"When did I say something was wrong?"

"You know I can see right through you. You can fool a lot of people but I'm not one of them." He sighed and turned back to the garden. He couldn't help but think that this was why Bruce never got close to women or anyone for that matter.

"Do you really believe what you said down there? That we don't need Batman to clean up this city." She sighed.

"I really don't know. When I said it I did but criminals are a cowardly and superstitious lot you know. I don't know if they will ever fear us as much as they feared him." He bowed his head and sighed. "You're not thinking about putting on the suit are you?"

"All my life I looked up to Bruce. He saved me from a terrible childhood and gave me courage to make sure what happened to my family wouldn't happen to anyone else. As I got older though I started to realize that despite living with him and training with him I still did not know him. I never felt more alone than when I realized that. I knew right then and there that I never wanted to be like him."

"Then why are you even worrying about it?"

"I know what he stands for, Barb. It's why I did this in the first place. He passed on his code and ways down to me and to see it tarnished by Jason or forgotten by the criminals is why I'm thinking about it. Tim and Damien are still too young and Jason taking on the cowl will ruin everything that it's stood for." She held his arm and leaned her head against it.

"What would he do?" Dick looked up at the large garden of Wayne Manor. In the distance he could see the lights of Gotham City. It was then that he knew what he must do.

"Bruce loved his city more than anything. He put Gotham before any of us so that she could thrive. Batman is above all the criminals in this city because he doesn't take the easy way out. He has always been here and that is why the criminals fear; because he will never die. Criminals need to be reminded that there will always be a Batman in Gotham City."


	4. Beyond Death

Red Hood, Robin, and Red Robin had all left together to scope out the area of Penguin's hideout. Dick, Barbara and Alfred waited for their confirmation in the cave. Cobblepot was the last crime lord with a big piece of Gotham so he was the last one to be taken down. Dick made sure to tell Jason that Cobblepot was going in alive and he also talked to Damien and Tim to make sure they could keep Jason from doing anything hasty. Barbara was already in her suit which was all black with the exception of her yellow gloves, boots, and belt that wrapped around her hips. On the center of her chest was a big yellow bat symbol and the cape was black with yellow on the inside. Her mask had the bat ears just like Batman but there was an opening on the back that allowed her red hair to flow freely. She turned to Dick who was staring at the legendary Batsuit.

"You sure about this?" she asked. He turned to her and smiled. This time he was hiding nothing behind this smile of his and she was instantly comforted.

"For once I actually am," he said. She returned the smile then the two shared a kiss. "You should go catch up with the others," he said when they separated. She nodded and hopped onto one of the motorcycles that were left. She turned the engine on and revved it, causing a loud screech to echo in the cave. She looked over to him.

"I'll see you out there," she paused and had this proudness as she looked at him, "Batman," now she smirked. He chuckled and watched her drive off into the tunnel leading outside. He turned back to the Batsuit. It was grey colored with a black bat symbol on the chest along with a yellow belt and black boots and gloves. The mask was black as well with short ears and it also connected with the cape.

"Master Drake and the other found the location," said Alfred who was now standing beside the first Robin. "Miss Gordon is on route now, sir. Are you ready?"

"You think this is a good idea right, Alf?" Finally he looked away from the suit and turned to Alfred.

"I don't think I've ever told you this but I watched Master Wayne grow up in these halls. I've also had the pleasure to watch Master Drake, Master Todd, and you mature into the men you are all today. We've had many hardships in this house; that goes without saying. However despite all that has happened to this family, we have endured and I am more than delighted to know that you are all still here to carry on Master Wayne's legacy. You have all been the closest things I will ever have to sons. I know he was unable to tell you before he passed but I know for a fact that he, just as I, is very proud of the man you have become and the life you have made for yourself." They embraced each other as family with a smile on their faces. They let go of each other then Alfred placed his handprint onto the glass, opening the case holding the suit. "We have a city to save, Master Grayson."

Oswald Cobblepot was a stubby looking man with a pointy nose, receding hair, and who still maintained a wealthy appearance despite the loss of his family's fortune. The Cobblepots were once one of the richest families in Gotham before Oswald's father made more than a couple mistakes leading to their poverty. Oswald however took to illegally dealing weapons to several customers around the world and immediately won back his fortune. He quickly became one of the most feared crime lords in Gotham, known for having a bad temper and being too friendly with his modified umbrellas. He was known as the Penguin because of his bird-like waddle, fashion taste for tuxedos, and a squawk-like laugh.

As soon as the word of Batman's death spread throughout the world, Penguin quickly took advantage of the heroes grieving over the fallen dark knight. He sent his thugs through the city causing havoc and insuring that the people of Gotham knew who truly was in charge now. Penguin was so confident in his ability that even Harvey Dent gathering a large army didn't faze him. What he didn't foresee was the death of the former district attorney. It began to worry him that perhaps there was another looking to take over Gotham until he discovered that it was in fact Red Hood who had ended Harvey. Once again he felt on top of the world since Red Hood was no Batman he believed he would be no threat especially with the number of men he had at his disposal.

With his fortune again at a very high number he remade his beloved iceberg lounge in Gotham, since it was the dark knight who had previously shut it down because of the arms dealing. Now he sat in his office within the nightclub like a king on his throne. Once again Gotham belonged to Cobblepot. He reached over on his desk and grabbed a golden case. He opened it and took out one of the many cigars that were sitting inside. The cigar was lit then he puffed in the sweet tobacco and grinned as he stared out of a large window almost the size of the room. He imagined the people of the city bowing down to him like loyal subjects for a king. There was a knock on the double doors of his office that disrupted his day dreaming.

"Come in," he said in his cockney accent. Two large men walked into the office.

"We haven't heard back from the lookouts Mr. Cobblepot," said one of them. The grin faded.

"You go out there with a few men and you make sure that damn Hood doesn't come in to try anything. Take whatever guns you need. Shoot him on sight." They nodded and immediately walked out, shutting the door behind them. Penguin puffed on his cigar again then reached into one of the drawer on his desk and pulled out a large handgun, bigger than the chubby hand holding it. He placed the gun on the desk then grabbed a shotgun that was hidden underneath the desk. He cocked the gun to make sure it was loaded and leaned it against the drawers of the desk so that it was hidden. He held the handgun and puffed on his cigar as he calmly waited for any intruder that would come and try to take his crown from him.

Red Robin had taken out the two lookouts allowing Robin and Red Hood to make their way onto the roof. They waited for him behind one of the air vents large enough to hide them. He glided onto the roof and made his way to them. When they regrouped three men walked out onto the roof. One climbed up the ladder to check on one of the lookouts while the other two stayed on the ground. Red Robin looked over to his friends.

"Robin and I will take out the two on the ground and you go for the one up top," he said. The two of them nodded but then Red Robin put his hand in front of Hood. "No killing," he said sternly. He couldn't see Jason's face because of the mask but he knew he was irritated because he tilted his head before nodding. Hood grappled up to the ledge of the tower where the lookout was. The thug was checking on the sniper but Hood quickly grabbed him and shoved an elbow into his face. The Robins separated and jumped onto the two men guarding the tower. Robin went low and kicked the thug's legs to bring him down while Red Robin went high and clotheslined the man to the ground. Robin brought his knee down on the thug's neck while Red Robin struck the other one across the face with his staff. Hood jumped down to join them.

"Where's Batgirl?" he asked. "Shouldn't she be here by now?" Another man opened the door and was startled to see them. He raised his gun too start shooting but then he was tackled to the floor with a pair of legs before pulling the trigger. Batgirl quickly kicked the man on the side of the head, knocking him out.

"Does that answer your question?" she said grinning.

"Where's Nightwing?" Hood said ignoring her first response.

"He's on his way. Come on lets go inside." The three of them followed her through the door. The music was very loud so they didn't need to sneak around. The door had led them to the metal walkway above the dance floor. Below them the dancefloor was filled with a crowd of people. On the walkway were three more men standing guard with assault rifles in their arms. There was only three so it wasn't too hard for them. Batgirl swept the first guys legs to bring him down then Hood jumped over them to tackle the next one in line. Red Robin threw a batarang to the last guy throwing him against the wall. They all made their way across the walkway only to find more men waiting for them on the other side. They all rushed to the heroes causing them all to fall down to the dance floor.

Batgirl and Robin both threw down a smoke pellet so that the thugs wouldn't start shooting into the crowd. Their night vision immediately turned on and the four of them started to fight all the thugs that had fallen with them. Robin saw one of them men shoot a civilian by accident so he threw out batarangs at the men with guns in order to disarm them. He reached to his ear to press the communicator.

"Penny-One," said Robin, "call an ambulance and the GCPD."

"Already dialed, sir," responded Alfred. People were rushing out of the club while the guards stayed to fight for their boss. When the smoke cleared there were only the unconscious guards and the heroes standing together. More men came out and surrounded them but didn't attack. Penguin kicked open the door of his office and looked down at the heroes with a smile. He took another puff from his cigar and began to laugh releasing the smoke.

"It's only you four?" he laughed. "This is a real laugh. They couldn't get Wonder Woman to help you? Maybe even the Flash? Not even bloody Superman?!" he almost choked from laughing so hard. "No instead I get the Red Hood, Batgirl, and the two Boy Wonders. This is what the heroes have been reduced to. You all should've hung up your capes. It's over I've won, kiddies. If you want to be real heroes," he puffed from the cigar and blew out the smoke, "then you'll die like heroes. This is the Penguin's city." He pointed his gun at them about to pull the trigger until there was a loud crash of glass behind him. Penguin quickly turned around to see a large bat glide through his window. He couldn't believe his eyes and stood there frozen as Batman grabbed him by the throat. "No," he said, his voice quivering, "no you're dead!"

Everyone down below watched as Batman held Penguin up. The others couldn't believe their eyes, not even Barbara who knew of Dick's decision. They all watched him and could swear that Bruce Wayne had returned from the grave. He was the spitting image of their mentor.

"This isn't your city, Cobblepot," said Batman menacingly. "It's mine." He slammed Penguin down on the ground and head butted him, knocking him unconscious. Dick had always moved more smoothly than Bruce, since he had the mobility of a gymnast, and he proved it as he flipped over the railing to join the others. On his way down he threw batarangs at the armed thugs, knocking the weapons out of their hands. He landed on one of the men and punched him square in the face. The rest of the group joined him by engaging the rest of the thugs.

Red Hood flip kicked one upside the chin then elbowed another in the jaw. He swept another one off of his feet then brought his foot down on the thug's chest. One of them threw a punch but Hood caught it and bent it back, breaking the bone, and then finished with a straight kick to the forehead.

Red Robin used the length of his staff to sweep four men off of their feet then knocked them out one by one with a kick to the jaw. Another rushed to him but he quickly kicked him in the gut against the wall then pushed the middle of his staff against the man's throat until he passed out.

Robin jumped high in the air and kicked one of the thugs right in the face. He stumbled back holding his face so Robin grabbed his arm and swung him onto the floor. Another ran to him but Robin quickly slid on the floor to take out the man's leg. Once on the ground he jumped on top and punched him on the nose.

Batgirl jumped in the air and grabbed a hold of a thugs head with her legs then flipped back to send him launching into the wall. A punch came for her face but she grabbed the arm then kicked the back of his leg bringing him to floor then twisted the arm. Two more charged at her but she back flipped kicking them both upside their chins. The two of them fell to the floor then side kicked one on his cheek and rammed her elbow into the others forehead.

Batman grabbed two of them by the throat and slammed them to the floor. Another rushed to him but he evaded then jump kicked him in the back of the head. He saw a thug rising to his feet so charged at his leg, grasping the ankle with his two hands, and twisted it incapacitating him. Another tried to punch him but he quickly reached down to grab the man's leg then rose up to flip him over to the floor using his back. There was one last man standing so Batman ran to him and kicked him through the double doors of the interest. The thug stumbled out and there were lights shining into the iceberg lounge. Outside of the building were news vans and helicopters along with the GCPD and ambulances. The news crews recorded a full glimpse of the heroes who raided the Penguin's iceberg lounge, including the once thought dead Batman. Commissioner Gordon walked up to the new Batman who stood at the front of the entrance with his friends behind him.

"I thought you were dead?" he said.

"You should know better," replied Batman. It was the first thing Dick thought Bruce would say.

"You're right," he smiled. "Good to have you back."

"Penguin's upstairs." He, along with the others, grappled to the nearest building allowing the police to enter the iceberg lounge. Once again Gotham was saved by her protectors.

They all returned to the cave together where Dick expected to get hell for wearing the suit. He was the first to return within the Batmobile while the others came shortly after on their bikes. Alfred smiled as he saw Dick walk up to him in the Batsuit. Dick removed the mask.

"You all did a splendid job," he said. "It's all over the news."

"Good," said Dick. "Now they'll all know." Barbara walked up behind him and placed her arm on his back while he wrapped his around her waist. Jason walked up to them and placed his mask on the table.

"You know I'm not one to take back what I said," he said in his confident tone.

"I know," smirked Dick.

"You looked pretty damn good out there though," he said. Jason then extended his hand out to him to which Dick shook proudly.

"Thanks for the help." Jason simply nodded and then Damien walked up to them. They all turned to him.

"I always hated your guts, Grayson," he said. Tim now walked up next to him. "Nice job though," he shrugged. Dick chuckled a bit.

"Thanks Damien."

"You still can't call me your sidekick though."

"Dually noted," he smiled. He looked to Tim. "You okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tim grinned. The two bumped fists then Dick looked around at all of them.

"I was expecting to get chewed out for this but I'm pretty surprised I didn't. Thanks guys. I know if he were still here he'd be proud of what we did tonight." They all nodded. There was an alarm going off on the computer now and Alfred quickly opened it.

"I'm sorry to break up this moment but there's a robbery in progress." Dick grabbed his mask, as did Jason. Batman and Batgirl jumped into the Batmobile while the Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin got on their bikes. They all rode into the tunnel and back into the night to make sure Gotham stayed safe. She needs her knights and they will always be there so long as she does.

Rain started to drop down onto the city. The streets became wet and slippery while puddles of water started to gather in the gutters and low ground. Many cars drove by on Main Street of Gotham and many people occupied the sidewalks. Gotham was a busy place and never seemed to sleep. There were hobos in the alleys who struggled to hide from the rain. There was a store on Main Street that sold TVs for very cheap prices, according to the owner. He had flat screen televisions displayed in front behind glass that showed the breaking news and sports and whatever was popular on the channels. Many people walked by it without paying attention to it.

One man was walking on the sidewalk, constantly having to hold himself up with the wall next to him. He had one a dark hoody that covered his face and his hands were in the pockets of the sweater. Everyone walking by him assumed he was just a drunk who had drunk way too much. He seemed to be slurry his words as well and was constantly light shoved by the people passing by. He started to walk by the store and the TVs were turned on brightly showing off what was going on in the news. There must've been five different news channels all playing the same story and the bright colors caught this man's attention. The headline for the story read as:

BATMAN BACK FROM THE DEAD?!

The man stood up straight instead of slouching and watched the news reporter Vickie Vale talking on the scene. The cameraman zoomed past her to show Commissioner Gordon in front of the iceberg lounge. In front of the Commissioner were The Red Hood, Red Robin, Batgirl, Robin, and The Batman. The cameraman had caught a full clear look of Batman who everyone had thought was dead. The man took out his hands from his pockets to pull back his hoody. His hands were white as snow and the hoody was pulled back to reveal wet dark green hair. The light of the TVs showed his white face with green eyes. The image of Batman forced this man to smirk. The smirk slowly changed to a smile then his eyes widened and the grin grew wider and wider. The man threw his head back and opened his mouth. His infamous maniacal laughter echoed throughout Gotham City once more.


	5. Darling

Dick and Barbara finished unpacking the rest of their stuff into Wayne Manor. It had been months since Batman had returned to Gotham City and if he was to stay then Dick had to make a few changes. They joined Damien and Tim in the house since there was plenty of room. Tim refused to return to the Titans even though Dick and Barbara said he could. Tim lied and said he couldn't leave his true home that was Gotham. The truth was that he and Damien had grown into close friends and he wasn't sure what leaving would do to the young Boy Wonder. The two of them had become quite the duo since donning the capes and together they were a force to be reckoned with. Dick saw through Tim's lies but said nothing knowing how Damien was.

Dick Grayson had devoted himself to the cowl but vowed never to turn into Bruce. Despite being an extraordinary man; Bruce Wayne had many faults and one was leaving his friends in the dark because of his inability to trust others. This was something Dick knew of through experience and he refused to have this type of baggage be passed onto him along with the cowl. To his surprise he had grown much closer to the other Robins since donning the cape and mask. Jason and Damien didn't greet him with insults like they used to, even though Damien still had little words to say to him. Tim began to look up to him like he once did Bruce taking their friendship to a whole new level.

Clark Kent and Diana Prince had arrived to Wayne Manor. Clark being the tall and muscular man that he was seemed to barely fit into his suit but he did dress the part as a reporter. He still maintained his glasses and messy hair; all of which was very unlike the Man of Steel. Diana arrived wearing a skirt and jacket. She was almost Clark's height but barely reached to his shoulders. Her long black hair flowed down her back. She truly did hold up to her goddess stature and heritage. Alfred greeted them at the door.

"Master Kent!" he said with a grin. "And Miss Prince it's always a pleasure for you two to visit."

"So nice to see you again Alfred," said Clark.

"It's been too long," added Diana.

"Much too long; please come inside." He led the two of them into the living room where they sat side by side on the couch. "Would you two like anything to drink?"

"No thank you we won't be staying long," said Clark.

"Very well then I shall go and fetch Master Grayson." It wasn't long before Alfred returned with Dick by his side. He shook hands with Clark and Diana then sat down in front of them with Alfred at his side.

"So it was you," said Clark, "on TV. Lois showed me the footage a couple days ago."

"Then he showed me," added Diana. "We weren't quite sure what to make of it at first."

"Oh well yeah it was me," said Dick. "I didn't want to at first but the city needed it to happen."

"We were starting to suspect it to be an imposter."

"I kind of had you pegged as the one underneath the suit," said Clark, "but I wasn't completely sure. You always made it clear that Nightwing was a hero in his own right."

"How did you figure it out?" asked Dick.

"Your body frame is thinner than Bruce. To anyone else who didn't know Bruce Wayne was Batman you pass as him with flying colors. You look exactly like him with the mask," he smiled.

"We're just glad it's someone we trust underneath that mask," Diana said with a smile. "You do look like him, Dick." He took this as a compliment and smiled back. "Are the others here too?"

"Not at the moment," answered Alfred. "Miss Gordon is with her father while Master Drake and young Master Damien are out and about. Master Todd however doesn't live here."

"How is he doing?" asked Clark, fully meaning the fact that he kills.

"We got him to stop," chimed in Dick. "I told him that isn't how we work." Clark grinned believing the man.

"We're glad you are all taking care of this place."

"And this city," added Diana. "If you ever need help you know how to reach us," she smiled.

"Thanks," said Dick then Alfred led them to the front door. He returned to find Dick still sitting in the chair. "Well that went well," he grinned.

"I believe so, yes. Now that the League knows of your place you should have no problems with your identity." Dick nodded.

"I'm gonna go down to the cave."

"Very well, Master Grayson." Dick walked over to the entrance. "Please don't exert yourself too much."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he hollered as he walked down the stairs.

Barbara and her father Commissioner James Gordon were inside of a diner eating breakfast. The two of them had finished their food and started to sip on coffee while talking. It was so odd for Barbara to be out and about so early in the day. She had grown so accustomed to seeing Gotham in the dark that she nearly forgot how peaceful it seemed in the day. The years were visible on her father's face with the wrinkles and stress lines. He still sported the white moustache after so many years of having it but the slight peace in the city allowed him to shave the rest of his face. Normally with everything going on in the city he hardly ever had time to shave so he always had some stubble accompanying his moustache.

"So you and Dick finished moving into the house already?" he said after taking a sip from his coffee. His voice was deep and hardened.

"Yeah we're finally done," she smiled. "It feels so nice to just relax now instead of packing."

"How's Dick been handling the passing of Wayne?"

"It took a while but I think he's finally moving past it. It really hurt him so much in the beginning."

"I can't imagine. To this day I think the one thing that helped Bruce out was taking in that little kid. Before taking in the kid I would always see the tabloids and newspapers talking about all the stupid things he did with his parent's money."

"Yeah," she said while trying to hide her smile. Bruce did a variety of stupid things in order to play the part of billionaire playboy.

"He used that money for a few good charities but then after Dick's family died and he took him into his home I think that's when he finally started to grow up." In many ways he was right. Dick was the first Robin and quite possibly the first one of them to actually make Bruce feel a bit whole. After Jason died he was never whole again. "It's a real shame he died in that plane accident." The two sipped some more of their coffee. "So how are you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm good, dad."

"Everything alright with your…," he tilted his head.

"Yeah it's fine I just have the scar and sometimes I can still feel the bullet."

"Those were very hard times, sweetheart. We're past all of it now."

"Yeah," she said and didn't realize she was squeezing her cup out of anger, "we are."

Tim and Damien were walking down a street of downtown Gotham. Damien had no idea what they were going to do but Tim was pretty excited. Months of crime fighting with each other had turned these two Robins into great friends. Damien still had problems opening up and, at times, smiling but he had been experiencing something he hadn't his entire life; fun. The two had played videogames together, Tim had bought an entire collection of movies to show to the boy in the custom theater in Wayne Manor, they had ridden their motorcycles on the large field behind the mansion, and now he was going to surprise the kid with yet another thing he had never experienced. They finally arrived to their destination which was a pizza joint.

"Are you serious?" asked Damien. "You built this up for so long and it's just pizza?"

"This isn't just pizza," said Tim. "It's the best pizza you will ever have." Damien simply rolled his eyes. The two of them sat down in silence. It was different from when Tim would hang out with Dick since the two could always find something to talk about. Damien however still wasn't much of a chatterbox. Their pizza arrived and it was a large cheesy pepperoni pie. Damien picked up a slice and the cheese was so melted that it drooped down as soon as he pulled it to his plate. Tim did the same and took a bite from his slice, immediately pleased with the food. He looked at Damien as he was about to bite into his slice. Damien bit into it and raised his eyebrows in amazement.

"Holy crap," he said with a mouth full of food. "This is pretty damn good."

"I told you," grinned Tim. The two of them finished the entire pizza and were both full afterwards. "So was it everything I said it'd be?"

"And more," he replied painfully. "This was a good idea."

"I'm glad you liked it. So you're feeling better back home again right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been the quiet angry kid for almost all your life but lately you've been a little less angry you know?" Damien smirked.

"It's better. Before my grandfather and my mother raised me to be an excellent killer then I met my father who taught me killing was wrong. I felt like I was being tugged back and forth until finally they all fell allowing me to float by myself. I wasn't sure what I was going to do but now I realized I have you, Alfred, Barbara, and even Grayson to help me. So yeah I'm doing better." Tim couldn't help but smile after seeing how far Damien had come in such a little time.

The moment was cut short as there was a loud bang close by. The two of them were alarmed and ran outside, following the bang. People in the streets were panicked by the noise but the boys continued to run towards it. The bang turned out to be an explosion at a bank. The entire building was destroyed with a large bomb. Police quickly arrived to help anyone that was inside. Damien and Tim couldn't help but try to help by going inside and looking for any survivors. Unfortunately there weren't any.

Tim was the first to come out of the burning bank then Damien shortly after. The two of them were covered in ash. The police asked them if they were okay and suspected they were courageous civilians simply passing by. They had seen the charred corpses of the people in there and the image could not be erased from their minds. They stayed but out of sight from the policemen and firemen. Once the firemen put out the fire, the Robins decided to sneak in again to find the cause of the incident. They searched constantly only to find fragments of the bomb but there was no sign left by the bomber or anything. They also discovered that the vault was opened.

"What kind of a bank robber doesn't rob the bank?" asked Tim. All the cash in the registers was burned as well so there was no money taken from this bank at all. The police were returning to examine the crime scene so the Robins hurried to the back door. They were taken into the alley and continued to run until they were out of sight. They entered a taxi and gave the driver the address of Wayne Manor.

Dick was in the kitchen when the Robins entered the house. The two of them were already on their way into the cave but Dick walked into the hallway.

"Hey," he said, "why are you two dirty?" They turned around before entering the cave.

"There was a bombing at the National Bank of Gotham," said Tim. Dick quickly turned serious.

"How many dead?"

"All that were inside." He shook his head.

"Let's see what we can find out." The three of them walked down to the cave. Damien pulled out a fragment of the bomb so the computer could analyze it. There weren't any fingerprints and it seemed to have been made from household appliances so no leads from the bomb except that it had a remote trigger. Damien then took to the computer again to see if there was any news on the incident. The computer immediately showed the bombing but then another popped up saying there was yet another explosion at a different bank. It had just happened but from another island. It was yet again the biggest bank from that island.

"You guys just came from Miagani Island right?" asked Dick. The two boys nodded. "So then this one just happened on Founders Island."

"That means," said Tim, "the next target is the biggest bank in Bleake Island."

"Let's go," said Damien. The three of them separated and put on their suits.

"If you guys get there before I do be careful," said Dick. "We don't know who we're dealing with." He put on the suit then jumped into the Batmobile while the Robins took their bikes. Dick pressed a button to contact Barbara and Jason. "The Robins and I are headed to the other branch of Gotham National on Bleake Island. Someone is using explosives on these banks. If you guys are able then meet us there."

The sun had set and night had come over Gotham. The Robins did beat Batman to the bank but stopped at a safe distance so they could observe it before entering. There was nothing odd going on until they saw someone walk onto the balcony of the bank. It was windy outside so every employee had stayed inside the building. This man wore a hood with some dark pants which wasn't exactly the proper attire to wear for a bank. He walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned on the concrete railing. The Robins decided to investigate the shady character.

"Batman," said Red Robin.

"I'm here," replied Batman.

"There's a suspicious person on the roof of the building. He's leaning against the balcony. Robin and I are gonna check it out."

"I'll meet you up there." As the Robins glided into the air then the man started to walk back to the door inside. The Robins landed onto the roof as he was leaving then Batman arrived behind them by grappling onto the railing. The man stopped walking when he heard the footsteps.

"Do you work here?" asked Robin. The man didn't turn around; instead he extended his hand out showing them the detonator. The group stopped dead in their tracks. Before either of them could think of what to do next the button was pressed and the inside of the building exploded. All of them were knocked down to the floor due to the impact but they all watched as the stranger slowly stood onto his feet. Behind him the entrance back into the bank was on fire adding more light to the roof. With the extra light they could see now that his pants weren't black but dark purple. The stranger unzipped the hoodie revealing a purple suit underneath. He pulled back the hood showing his pale face. He was an average sized man with dark green hair. His lips were bright red with lipstick. His eyes widened and he smiled a big and menacing grin. The group watched him in shock as every single one of them knew who this man was. He was the cause of the darkest memories from Gotham's past. He was the man who tormented Bruce and everything he stood for all his life. He was the man who shot young Barbara Gordon; taking her legs and Batgirl from her. He was the man who beat Jason to death with a crowbar. He was The Joker.

"Hello again," he said in his high pitched voice, "my dear sweet bats."


	6. The Prince Returns

"Did you really have to bring the brats?" asked The Joker, whose voice seemed so joyful. Batman and the Robins stood up and stared at him in shock. "Nothing to say? I'm hurt, bats." The flames behind him rose higher while the smoke entered the sky.

"Why did you do this?" asked Batman.

"To grab your attention of course," he grinned. "I knew you'd figure out where I'd be. Now we're together again. When I thought you died I believed it was the end but you proved everyone wrong," he laughed maniacally. "I should've known better! I should've known you, of all people, would find a way!" From both sides of the roof arrived Batgirl and Red Hood. They expected to help the others in stopping the fire but they never thought it'd be The Joker keeping the others from helping. Barbara stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, as did Jason. She pressed her hand against the bullet wound in her abdomen. It felt as if the bullet was yet again inside of her; drilling deeper into her spine.

Jason stared at the Clown Prince of Crime and felt the broken ribs again. His face grew hot as he remembered the flames against his skin. While Batgirl was shocked Jason grew angry. His fists were clenched as he ached to punch the man.

"Batgirl?" said The Joker. He pulled out his gun from the back of his pants. "That's odd. I didn't know you came back." He turned to the Red Hood. "You," he smiled insidiously, "I remember you, Jason," he hissed like a snake. "Still using my old moniker I see," he giggled. "I would've thought by now you'd come up with something more original. It's so nice to see the group together like this!" He turned to Robin. "The kids new though." Now he turned to Batman. "Another one for me to traumatize?" he laughed. Red Hood couldn't take it anymore and ran to The Joker. Joker shot him in the shoulder but his armor did its job. He tackled Joker down to the ground and began to hit him repeatedly in the face but the clown wouldn't grunt or yell out in pain. Instead he merely laughed each time he was hit. "Still got the anger issues I see," he said before shoving a blade into the abdomen of Red Hood. Hood stumbled back as he took the blade out but when he looked back, The Joker was already up with his gun pointed at him.

A bullet was fired and hit Hood's mask, grazing the side of his head. Hood fell down then The Joker walked over to him ready to pull the trigger again until he received a kick to the ribs by Batgirl. The Robins attacked next by going high and low on Joker. Robins swept the legs while Red Robin punched his face. The gun slid from his hands so Joker crawled toward it only for a large boot to step on his forearm. Batman now stood before him so Joker pulled out another knife and stabbed his calf. The Robins check on Red Hood while Batgirl joined Batman in fighting The Joker.

Joker pulled out another gun and shot at the dark knight but Batgirl quickly rammed her shoulder into his back allowing Batman to jump in the air and spin kick the clown in the chest. The Joker continued to shoot when he landed on the ground but Batman flipped out of the way and dodged the bullets with incredible speed. Joker looked at Batman with a raised brow. Batgirl tried to disarm him but he quickly sliced her forearm with a knife. Her distraction allowed Batman to shove his knee into the clowns back. Joker quickly kicked Batman in the gut forcing him to stumble backwards. Now they had switched sides with Joker by the balcony and the bat family by the flaming doorway.

"You're different," he said, no longer smiling. "There's something different about you." They all stared at The Joker as he tried to catch his breath. He eyed Batman up and down then a look of horror and anger swept his face. "You're not him," he said angrily. "You're not my Batman." Now he looked around at the group then back at Batman. "You're someone else. How dare you! There is only one Batman, you pretender!" Red Hood sat up now with the Robins at his side.

"Enough of this shit," he spat then pulled out his handgun shooting The Joker in the shoulder.

"No!" yelled Batman. The bullet forced The Joker over the balcony. Batman quickly jumped over it and fell down below. The Joker was falling to his death but Batman grappled to a building nearby and swung down; allowing him to catch the Clown Prince of Crime before falling to the floor. He brought him up to a roof where he was finally stirring awake but before he could Batman punched him square in the face, knocking him unconscious. He put his finger up to his earpiece. "Meet me at the cave now. I'm going to GCPD with The Joker."

Gordon was baffled to see Batman bring The Joker in once again. Batman stayed in the cell they were putting him in while a doctor looked at his shoulder wound. The Joker, oddly enough, had stayed quiet the entire ride to GCPD and while the doctor patched him up. There were no jokes or attempts of escape the entire time. When the doctor was done, Gordon and Batman stared at him as he sat against the wall of the cell.

"I never thought we'd see him again," said Gordon. "Are you sure it's him?"

"It is," replied Batman. "I don't know what's wrong with him but the man we fought on the roof was The Joker."

"In all my years of seeing this scumbag behind bars, he's never been like this. He almost looks miserable."

"Whatever the case is, don't let your guard down."

"You don't have to tell me twice. This is going to be so hard on Barb." Batman looked down knowing exactly how he felt. He placed his hand on Jim's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jim."

"I know," he said softly. He walked closer to the bars to look at The Joker and shook his head. Batman's hand fell from his shoulder. He turned around to see Batman was nowhere in sight. He smiled. "I actually kind of missed that." Four men were placed at the front of Joker's cell once Gordon returned to his office. There was still no change in him. He simply looked down at the floor of his cell. There was no smile on his face and he was breathing very softly. His eyes were widened still but as if he was in a trance. His hands touched the cold tiled floor in the middle of his long legs. Slowly his right hand started to move and was eventually clenched into a fist.

Batman had returned to the cave where all the family was. Alfred was patching up Jason's head while Tim sat at the computer but wasn't typing anything. Damien sat on his bike while Barbara isolated herself from them and sat on the metal table displaying their weapons. Dick removed the mask and placed it in the case.

"You should've let that son of a bitch die," said Jason. Dick sighed.

"We've been through this before, Jason," he said. Jason stood up from the table and started to bleed from his head since Alfred hadn't finished stitched but he didn't care.

"You know this is different," he said. "I understand the one rule but that psychopath is not human! I don't know how Bruce couldn't see that and I don't know how you can't either!"

"You may think he isn't human but he still is."

"He killed me, Dick! He killed my mother! He crippled your girlfriend! How can you let him get away with these things?!" Dick looked at Barbara who turned to him. There were tears in her eyes. He'd seen her cry before but these weren't sad tears; they were frustrated tears. He could tell she wanted to let it all out like Jason but she held it back. He turned back to Jason.

"No matter what he did; I can't break that rule, Jason. If I do then I don't deserve to wear that suit."

"This is bullshit," he replied. "Do you have any idea how many people Bruce killed by letting him live? Now you're doing the same goddamn thing, Dick." Jason returned to the table so Alfred could finish. Tim and Damien remained silent and Dick simply walked upstairs. Deep down he knew this was the right thing but he was ashamed that he wasn't able to give them what they wanted. He couldn't give her what she wanted. That night there were no friendly dinner talks or even a dinner for that matter. They all left to their rooms in silence except for Jason. He didn't return to his apartment, instead he stayed up and looked for thugs to beat on out of frustration. Tim went straight to his room, as did Damien.

Dick lied in bed, hair still wet from his shower. Barbara entered their room without saying a word to him. She simply entered the bathroom, removed her clothes, and walked into the shower. He couldn't see it but she slid her bare wet body down the wall, held her legs up to her chest with her arms and leaned her head against her knees. So many memories flooded her head when she saw him again. She remembered the moment she opened the door and took a bullet. She also remembered the pictures he took of her naked, bleeding body then the horror he put her father through. It was the darkest chapter her and her father ever had in their lives.

She looked up from her knees to see Dick looking down at her. He extended his hand and she took it. He held her to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She cried so much. He walked her to the bed and held her once they were both under the blankets. He never touched her scar since he thought it would bring up the bad memories but on this night she moved his hand to it. On this night it felt horrible and she needed his touch; his warmth. Her head was on the pillow while his was buried in her neck. His arm was wrapped around her and she held it with her own. His other arm was underneath the pillow holding her other hand. Their legs were close together as well. She had never felt so cold with the exception of that night. She turned to him and kissed his lips.

"I love you," he said.

"And I love you," she whispered.

Days had passed since the return of The Joker and the media was eating it up. There were people on talk shows explaining their theory on why he returned; majority of them blamed the return of The Batman. Once again the media was beginning to reject Batman. The Joker was the most chaotic criminal to ever terrorize Gotham and many people saw it as Batman's fault. In many ways they believed he created The Joker and has since looked to face Batman countless times because it was fun to him. People picked up on something Joker often mentioned to Bruce in their most private moments which was: this was never going to end. Batman would always be there for Gotham and Joker would always be there because of him.

Dick sat on the porch outside because the TV had become too much for him. The idea that Joker would never leave so long as Batman would stay always haunted him. Gotham needed Batman and Joker needed Batman. It was a never ending cycle that tired him. Once again he realized why Bruce was always such a joy to be around. He dealt with this for years and even when Gotham didn't want Batman. Dick stressed so much after dealing with it for months and he couldn't even imagine doing it for years. He would eventually turn into Bruce and this disappointed him. Alfred had joined him outside.

"How is Miss Gordon?" he asked.

"She's sleeping," Dick answered seriously.

"Was it a rough night, Master Grayson?"

"That's putting it lightly, Alf." Alfred sighed.

"I had always hoped that he wouldn't show up during your run as Batman. I hoped that with the passing of Master Wayne he would pass as well."

"It never even occurred to me. I had been so busy with being Batman that I forgot about that psychopath." Alfred stared at the beauty that the morning sun shined on. All the green grass and the trees surrounding Wayne Manor were truly a thing of natural beauty.

"Have you spoken to Master Todd?"

"Nope. I'm kind of putting off the hard things at the moment. Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall."

"That is a good comparison."

"I do see his point though."

"It'd be hard not to." He finally turned to Alfred.

"Did it ever bother that Bruce never did it?"

"In the beginning yes. After what happened to Miss Gordon I was indeed infuriated, as was Master Wayne. It took every ounce of his willpower not to kill him if I recall correctly. It was the first time we had dealt with such a tragedy. Of course in the end he decided to simply turn in The Joker. He was a much different man after that day. Once Jason was killed it was yet another test of his willpower. Master Wayne did prove to have tremendous willpower that day. Any other would have given in a long time ago but he always remembered why he did what he did in the first place. Batman is a symbol and, like you, he wanted that symbol to be pure and upheld. Unfortunately that means people like The Joker will constantly test the durability of that symbol and it is there where we discover the true depths of our capabilities." Dick smirked.

"Thanks Alfred."

"My pleasure, Master Grayson." He placed his hand on Dick's shoulder. "I know these are hard times but we endure. You are just as great as Master Wayne and could be better in my opinion."

That night the family went their own separate ways in Gotham, even the Robins didn't stay together. The Joker's return had rattled all of them because they had never faced him without Bruce. Batman stood on the edge of a building in Gotham. The city was filled with traffic and lit with building lights. He breathed in the sight of the city because, despite all that was wrong with it, it still looked beautiful. Amidst the sounds of car horns and tires screeching, he heard a woman's scream. He dove off the building with perfect form like a swimmer. The cold air struck his face harder as he accelerated down the building. His cape opened up allowing him to cut through the air and glide. The woman screamed again and this time he pin pointed it to an alley nearby. There was a man attempting to rob this woman deep into the dark alley. He leaned forward in the air so that his speed could increase but then the man was pulled into the shadows. Batman eased back, decreasing his speed, then saw the woman's purse thrown back at her through the shadows. She took off running out of the alley then he saw a slim, dark figure climbing up the side of a small building. He landed on the roof of that same building but no one ever climbed up.

"Looking for me?" asked a smooth and seductive voice behind him. He turned around to find Selina Kyle, a.k.a. Catwoman, sitting calmly on an AC unit. She had on a tight black jumpsuit that fit perfectly on her slim and fit body along with high heeled boots of the same color. She wore a cowl that had cat ears on the top along with infrared goggles that were pulled up exposing her beautiful face. Strands of her short black hair stuck out from her mask onto her forehead. She sat back comfortably as she looked at the sharp nails retracting from her gloves. "You come back from the dead and now you barely come to see me? You sure know how to keep a girl waiting, Bruce."

"I'm surprised you saved that woman down there," said Batman.

"You know how much I hate a damsel in distress." She stood up now and slowly walked towards him. She softly touched his chest but he quickly grabbed her by the forearm.

"I'm not Bruce," he said. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at him. Her head tilted as she struggled to figure out who was underneath the mask. "It's Dick."

"Dick?" she gasped then walked back. "You look just like him."

"So I've been told." The shock didn't fade from her face and she seemed dazed now. She walked back to the AC unit so she could hold herself up with it. He ran to her aid and helped her stand. "Are you okay, Selina?" She looked up at him again.

"Please take off the mask." Dick pulled back the mask so she could finally see his face. "It really is you." She softly removed herself from his grasp; unable to look at him. "I really thought he came back," she said with hurt in her voice. "So this means he really is gone?"

"I'm afraid so." She inhaled deeply to keep the tears from coming out.

"Damn you Bruce." She turned back to him when she felt the tears were finally gone. "I should've known it was you. You're slimmer than he is. I guess I wanted to believe he was really back."

"Trust me sometimes I wish he was." He pulled the mask back over his face. Catwoman walked over to the edge of the roof. "Are you going to be okay?" She turned to him and smirked.

"I'll be fine." She turned back to the floor that was far below. "The others are back in Gotham too right?" He nodded and she saw from the corner of her eye. "You still with the Commissioners daughter?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Word of advice; don't shut her out." Now she turned to look at him and the two of them locked eyes. He could see the pain in hers. She saw Batman and only pictured Bruce underneath; the only man to ever make her feel vulnerable. She wished they had more time together but without the baggage the two of them brought to the table. When it was just them and nothing else; it was easy. However nothing was ever just easy. "I'll see you around," she said before diving off the edge.

"Batman, come in," said the radio in his ear.

"Batman here, Penny-one."

"There's been an incident at the Gotham Police Department. You must head over there right away sir."

"On my way."


	7. Death Smiles

**Earlier that night**

Four policemen still stood by Joker's cell. Once their shift was over another group of four would take their place. Gordon didn't want to take any chances since it was The Joker. The very next day they would take him to Arkham Asylum where he belonged. Joker's condition hadn't changed. He still sat there without as much as a yawn. One of the officers would bring him a tray of food but he never touched it however they had to bring him a tray whether he ate it or not.

The time had come again to feed the prisoner so one of the officers opened the cell door to bring him the tray of food. The officer placed the tray by Joker's feet then picked up the tray of old food to take back however he didn't notice that the plastic Spork was nowhere to be seen. When he turned around to exit the cell he quickly received a few stabs at the neck with the sharpened Spork. He panicked and held the wound allowing The Joker to grab the gun in his holster. As soon as the other cops rushed to apprehend him they were given a bullet to the head. Joker left the cell and the officer to bleed to death on the floor.

The Joker retrieved his clothes and in the process killed five more police officers. Once he was back in his suit another officer had tried to apprehend him but he shot the man's foot then hit him on the head with his gun, knocking him onto the floor. He took the officer's gun then stomped on the man's face until he was dead. He entered the evidence room to grab his knives and there was a policewoman waiting for him. She drew her gun on him immediately.

"Drop the gun!" she yelled. The Joker smiled for the first time since leaving his cell and dropped the gun. Her hands trembled from being in the same room as him.

"Am I making you nervous, officer?" he teased.

"Shut up and turn around." He did as she said.

"You know I already killed nine of your friends and that was just for my suit," he chuckled. She slowly walked towards him.

"I said shut up." She reached down and grabbed her handcuffs out.

"I can hear the handcuffs shaking. You should really take a deep breath and calm down."

"I said shut the hell up!" She reached for his hand but he quickly turned around and grabbed her by the shoulder. A shot was fired from her gun but it hit the wall in front of them. The Joker grabbed her shoulder and then rammed her face against the wall, breaking her nose. He pried the gun from her hand and hit her with it dropping her to the floor. He pointed the gun at her and laughed when she closed her eyes.

"Do you think I'm going to shoot you? Oh no no no no no no. That would be too easy," he grinned. He grabbed her handcuffs and cuffed her hands together. She turned over on her stomach as he searched around the evidence room for his knives. She struggled to crawl towards the wall until she received a swift kick to the ribs. "Leaving the party so soon? Why I haven't even given you your party favor," he said as he flipped her over back onto her back. Now with the knife in his hand he stared at her in her fearful eyes. "Say ah." She kept her mouth closed so he twisted her already broken nose forcing her to scream and when she did he shoved the knife inside. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she let out a loud scream as he sliced the ends of her mouth. Joker laughed maniacally as he walked out, leaving her to yell out of pain and bleed from her mouth.

Many of the officers were out on patrol so there weren't much left at the station. Joker walked through an empty police station after he killed a couple more policemen. His laughter could be heard all throughout the building alerting any living officers that he was coming. Joker shot one of the glass windows of an office leading one of the men to the noise. He surprised the man from behind by piercing his back with the already blood warmed blade. Once he pulled the knife out, he grabbed the officer's head and twisted his neck. Another policewoman shot at him; this time nicking his arm. Joker took shelter behind one of the walls.

"You got blood on my suit!" he yelled. "Oh wait there's already blood on my suit," he giggled. The place grew quiet after a while so she moved up to check on her friend who was on the floor. The Joker popped out from the wall behind her and fired a bullet into her neck. "Freeze!" he shouted when she fell to the floor. "Wait, am I supposed to say that before or after I shoot you?" He walked up to her and kicked her gun away. "Who cares? It's all the same to me," he chuckled as he carelessly fired another bullet into her head.

The Joker strolled through the police department and stumbled upon the office of Commissioner Gordon. He giddily opened the door and entered quietly. The office was big with a large desk in front covered with many papers.

"Oh Commissioner," he said. "Are you in here?" He grabbed one of the frames on the desk to find it filled with a picture of Gordon and Barbara in her wheelchair. "Memories," he sighed with a big grin on his face. He turned around only to receive the butt end of a shotgun in his face. James hit him hard enough to make him crash over the desk and fall hard onto the floor. Jim immediately pointed the shotgun on Joker only to see him knocked unconscious. He held the gun on Joker and reached for his radio.

"I need all available officers at GCPD now! I got officers down and The Joker in custody. I need-", he yelled out in pain as he felt a sharp blade penetrate his thigh. Joker was again on his feet and fighting Jim for the gun. It was pointed into the air as the two of them struggled for it. Joker let go with one hand and grabbed the knife sticking out James's thigh and twisted it in his leg. Jim shouted again from the pain then the shotgun was pulled from his grasp. Joker hit him with the big gun right on the side of his cheek, bringing him down.

"Oh Jimbo," he said as he pulled the knife from his leg, "so nice to see you again."

"I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch," James grunted.

"I missed those empty threats of yours," Joker giggled. He wiped the blade clean of blood and stared at it with such admiration. "You should know by now that the only one that does the killing around here," now he locked eyes with Jim, "is me," he smiled. "Yours has been long overdue, my old friend. I figure since the real bat is dead then you should die with him too."

"What're you talking about? He's not dead." The Joker's smile faded.

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Joker then violently lifted the injured Commissioner onto his feet and pushed him against the wall. Joker pressed his elbow against Jim's throat pinning him against the wall.

"That isn't Batman out there!" he yelled angrily. "That is a phony wearing his suit! Using his toys! Driving his car! He's nothing but a pretender! A cheap imitation! He had me fooled for a bit but you?! How could you not see it?!"

"You're out of your mind."

"I always thought you knew who he was but I guess I was wrong. The only one who really knew him was me."

"He's going to stop you, you psychopathic scum." Joker's smile returned.

"That's where you're wrong, Jimbo. There is only one Batman and he would stop me but that isn't him. That isn't my Batman. This pretender is destroying his memory and he has to die." He stuck the blade against Jim's neck. "It's a shame you won't be there to see it though," he smiled then slid the blade across Jim's throat. Blood flowed down his neck from the wound as he struggled to gasp for air. Joker let him collapse to the floor holding his neck. He bent down next to him and pulled his hand away from his neck. Joker touched gently touched the wound, wetting his hand with blood. "I want to make sure that when they find you," he colored in Jim's lips with his own blood then drew two lines at the ends of his mouth, "they know you had as much fun as I did," he grinned. He stood up straight still looking down on the Commissioner. "Oh and don't worry about little Barbara, Jimbo. I'll tell her how much you love her. Besides I think it's about time ol' Uncle Joker had another look at the flimsy spine of hers again." As he walked out he laughed hard enough for his voice to haunt the halls of the GCPD.

Gordon couldn't lift his hand back up to his throat because of all the blood loss. His vision became blurry and he could feel the life leaving his body. The final image he had was that of his daughter Barbara when she was still a little girl and the two of them had gone to the park. It was a sunny day in Gotham that day all things beautiful were enlightened. What he'd give to say goodbye to her but life was cruel. Gotham had her beautiful days and horrible nights. Unfortunately for Commissioner James Gordon, he would die on the latter.


	8. Gazing at the Abyss

Batman had arrived to the GCPD as quick as he could. The slaughter at GCPD was something he never thought he would see. He had seen a great deal of terrible things in Gotham but he never expected to find James Gordon and all these officers dead how they were. The police and paramedics were already there but there no one left to help. All the police men and women looked on at the scene in horror as many of their friends and their Commissioner were taken from this world.

Batman looked down at the dead Commissioner and was in utter disbelief that he was staring at the body of James Gordon. Jim had been put through many tough situations over the years while being on Gotham's police but he always made it out. For police men and women in Gotham City it only ever takes one time. Just one time and they were swallowed up by the darkness that manifests within this dark city. Gordon had survived many years in this city with too many close shaves to count on both hands and now it finally caught up with him. Dick's heart was broken as he saw his friend on the floor and it was even worse since his death had been turned into a joke.

The smile drawn on his face angered Batman because James was an extraordinary man and he deserved much better than this. He deserved to die peacefully from old age after all that he had done for this city. James deserved to see his daughter continue on her life and to see any grandkids he could have in the future. This wasn't what James deserved. Dark times like these were why this city was viewed in such a negative way. No matter how hard Batman and his family fought to save this city, it always fought back and twice as hard sometimes. Barbara ran inside the police department stressed out of her mind. Batman walked up to the doorway before she could run in.

"What happened?" she asked frantically on the verge of tears.

"I'm," he started but felt terrible about giving her the news, "I'm sorry Barb."

"No," she said letting the tears fall from her reddened eyes. "No don't you do that to me! Tell me he's okay! Tell me he's in there alive!"

"Barb I-", she pushed him hoping to get through.

"Let me in."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Let me see my father!" Dick was on the verge of tears himself after seeing her so distraught and he knew she'd force herself in regardless so he stepped aside. When he stepped aside she saw her father in plain sight. "No," she gasped as more tears slid down her cheeks. She collapsed onto her knees. "Oh god no," she sobbed. Barbara slowly crawled to him then her cries increased when she held him in her arms. "Dad," she sobbed. She held him close to her as she wept. Dick wanted nothing more than to hold her but he couldn't so long as he wore the suit. One of the officers walked up behind Batman.

"Batman," he said sadly then Batman turned to him, "we finally got the footage from the cameras if you wanna take a look." Batman nodded then the two of them walked to the back of the building. There were two other policemen inside the room and had the camera footage paused. Batman nodded then the officer pressed play. They all watched The Joker kill them all single handedly then when it finally came to Gordon's office, all of the policemen turned away while Batman stayed watching without a flinch. He saw Joker yell at him with a rage he never seen before then they heard him call Batman a phony. Dick finally understood why he did all this and it was because he donned the cape and cowl of Batman. His hands were balled into fists as anger surged through his entire body. He was beginning to only see red and imagine The Joker's beaten face in front of him.

The angry voices were yelling in his head but amidst the chaos he heard one familiar calm tone. It was the sound of Bruce's voice which was always abnormally relaxed. He was remembering this particular thing he was told by him. It was long ago when he was a kid and the Boy Wonder alongside Batman. He remembered it clearly as if it only happened yesterday.

"I've seen a lot since I've been doing this," said Batman to Robin. "I know your first instinct with all that I've taught you are to use your new skills to exact your revenge on the man responsible for your family's death but I'm here to tell you not to."

"Why?" asks an obviously annoyed young Dick Grayson. "I thought that was why you were helping me in the first place?"

"I'm helping you because I know how you feel. I see myself in you when I was that age too but you're going to learn differently than I did. We're going to bring that man to justice but we're not going to end his life."

"But he killed my family."

"Would killing him bring them back to you?" Dick looked down in disappointment realizing Bruce's point. "Monsters come in many different shapes and sizes. The criminals in this city are no different than any other kind of monster we encounter somewhere else. However if we kill every monster that this city throws at us then we become monsters ourselves, Robin. We stoop to their level because we can't be better than them but we have to be better than them. It is when we're better than them that we become what this city truly deserves." Robin looked up at him. "Heroes."

Dick returned back to the present and his fists were now unclenched as he stared at the monitors. Bruce's words stuck to him, removing the anger. A murderer is no hero.

Batman walked back to see Barbara storm out the front doors of the department so he immediately ran after her. On the outside of the building he grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him.

"Where are you going?" he asked. The tears continued to slide down her face but her face was full of anger.

"You know what I'm going to do," she said angrily. Batman grabbed her by the waist then the two zipped up to the rooftop. He pulled back the mask so now he can talk to her as her boyfriend instead of Batman.

"You can't do that, Barb."

"Dick please; don't make me fight you."

"You understood the rule, Barb. You can't turn your back on it."

"Yes I stood by you when Jason wanted to kill him but now that son of a bitch has killed my father, Dick!" She began to weep again. "My dad, Dick. He killed my dad. Joker has to pay for that."

"Vengeance isn't justice, Barb. You know that."

"He doesn't deserve justice! He's long past justice!"

"Let's go home and talk about this okay?"

"There's nothing to talk about. The Joker dies. Tonight!" she yelled before running off the roof.


	9. The Abyss Gazes Into You

The family had grouped together in the cave awaiting the arrival of Batman and Batgirl. Although the couple never said they would come, the family knew they would. The cave was yet again full of silence when they all heard the news that Commissioner Gordon had been murdered by The Joker. Jason knew what this would cause and, although he hated that James tragically died, he knew that this would finally give him what he wanted for years. Tim was in disbelief over the death of the Commissioner. James had been a part of this life as long as Bruce was and Tim was often told stories of the times before him. The stories were often about Batman and Commissioner Gordon fighting the corrupted system of Gotham. To think that the two of them were now long gone from this cruel world was unbelievable.

Damien stood beside Alfred at the computer. The two of them were silent but Damien was pondering the entire gravity of this new development. Damien was shocked about the news as well but he didn't know Gordon long enough for his heart to grow heavy. However he knew Gordon was an old and respected friend of his fathers. He, like Tim, was also told of how the two of them brought the corrupted lawmen and officials to justice before he was even born. He met him a couple of times in his life and could see those years in his face. Like Jason, Damien knew what this would bring to them. He was quite surprised at how patient Jason was at the moment. Batman and Batgirl finally arrived to the cave and she rushed to put on her suit.

"Barb," he said as he pulled the mask back yet again, "please don't do this." The others stayed there in silence as she returned to the center of the cave fully suited to fight.

"There is no other option, Dick," she said. "You're either with me or against me," she turned to the others now. "I'm going to kill The Joker tonight. Anyone who wants to join is welcome to stand by my side," now she locked eyes with Dick, "or try and stop me." Jason picked up his mask and stood beside her. Then to the shock of Dick and Damien, Tim stood with them as well.

"Tim?" said Dick. "You can't be serious."

"I'm sorry, Dick," he said sadly. "They're right. It's not Penguin or Ivy or even Fries. The Joker has always been worse than all of them put together. He crippled Barbara, killed Jason, and now he's killed Gordon. We've looked past too many crimes and each one has gotten worse than the last. If anyone will burn this city down it'll be Joker and that we cannot allow."

"Please," he said. "Don't let him turn you into monsters." Jason put on his mask.

"It's for the good of Gotham," he said. Damien and Dick watched them line up like soldiers. Dick then readied himself in a fighting stance.

"You're going to have to go through me." Jason holstered his gun then he and Batgirl held their fists up ready to fight. Tim couldn't bring himself to come to blows with Dick but he knew that the two of them had enough rage to bring him down together. Damien and Alfred walked over to get in between them.

"Come now," said Alfred. "There's no need for us to fight amongst ourselves."

"Alfred's right," said Damien. "Let's all go together and bring Joker in before he kills more people."

"That's not going to fix anything," said Barbara.

"Neither will killing him," replied Dick. "It's not his way."

"His way hurt us all, Dick," said Jason. "It's time we took care of him; permanently." Tim stood in front of Alfred and Damien while Jason and Barbara charged at Dick.

"Master Drake how can you condone this?"

"They're right Alfred. We have to do this. For Gordon."

Barbara threw a punch at Dick but he quickly dodged it and flipped her over onto her back. The distraction allowed Jason to kick him in the ribs then lift his knee up into his face. Barbara quickly stood up and dropkicked him in the back, pushing him toward Jason. Dick ducked underneath Jason's right hook and wrapped his arms around his waist. He then lifted him up then slammed him down to the ground. Barbara ran up behind him but he quickly kicked her abdomen but received a head butt from Jason.

Jason then kicked his stomach sending him into the air. Barbara jumped up and kicked him straight to the spine, launching him toward the glass cases holding the suits. The two of them continued with the attack while he was down by punching and kicking him together. Dick rolled away and staggered to his feet. The three of them traded punches until Barbara landed one on his cheek then Jason threw an uppercut into his abdomen, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Barbara then swept him off his feet with her legs forcing him to land hard onto the floor. They thought he was done so they turned around heading for the tunnel but he used his batclaw to cling onto Barbara's cape. He pulled the cable towards him and knocked her down with a clothesline. Jason charged at him hoping to tackle him down but Dick held his ground and slammed elbows down onto his back then shoved his knees into his chest and face. Jason then grabbed the back of Dick's legs and pulled, bringing him down. Dick ignored the pain being done to his back and continued to hit him with all he had but then Barbara gave a swift punch to the face.

Jason pulled him onto his feet and punched him in the gut. Dick bent down in pain but moved right into a knee. Barbara then grabbed his arm and judo flipped him onto the floor. He slowly raised himself up but then received a roundhouse to the face. His body felt incredibly heavy now as the pain was becoming too much to ignore but still he continued. He raised himself up again but this time it was Jason who knocked him back down with a kick to the ribs. He still persisted so Jason kicked him again but this time Dick was ready and dodged it. Jason's leg hit only hair then Dick grabbed the other leg and pulled it forward bringing him to the floor. Dick tried to get another shot at him but Barbara stopped him with another kick to his ribs. She helped Jason up then the two of them assaulted his ribs some more so that he would stay down. The shots caused him to cough up blood and when they saw this they stopped.

"Stay down," Barbara said coldly. They turned their back to him as they proceeded to their bikes.

"Barb," he coughed, "please." She hopped on her bike then turned the engine on. She turned to him with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly. Tim joined them by hopping on his own bike. Damien and Alfred ran to the aid of Dick. The three of them watched their friends drive off into the tunnel without a second look back.


	10. Family

The three rode on their bikes into the dark city. Batgirl was filled with rage, as was Red Hood, but Red Robin was only filled with remorse. He felt bad for going against the ways of the first Batman and for betraying a friend. However in his mind, just like his companions, the means justified the ends. Not even Jason, the most violent of the family, had wanted to fight Dick Grayson. Batgirl hated that she physically hurt her boyfriend, the only man she loved as much as her father but that was it. The death of her father threw her over the deep end just like the death of Jason's mother fed his vengeance as well. Jason knew that he'd never be able to kill Joker unless someone sided with him. He knew he needed someone to fall into the abyss with him and now he had two who were willing to travel there with him. Now they were on a path for vengeance and would not stop until The Joker was finally dead or until they all stopped breathing.

Alfred had given Dick some pain killers which were working swiftly. Dick's personal feelings for his friends had to wait because now he needed to save them from doing something they could never come back from. Jason might've killed before but he never knew of his acts of violence so they could not be stopped; however this one could. So long as he believed in their code he would do all he could to stop blood from being spilt. Alfred bandaged up his ribs and he hastily suited up once again. Damien was right beside him as he put on the cape and cowl.

"I'm surprised you didn't join them," Dick said.

"I'm not the same kid anymore, Grayson," he said clearly still trying to hate him. "As much as I hate to say you're as much a part why I'm happy here." Dick looked at him with his brows raised from shock. "Don't think this makes us friends okay!" he snapped quickly. "I'm just saying that I have some respect for you."

"Oh really," smirked Dick.

"Yeah," he replied seriously instead of snapping at him. "You've done my father's memory justice and for that I respect you. I know you loved him and in the end I did too." The smirk disappeared now as Damien's surprising words were actually genuine. "Thank you for respecting his ways," he locked eyes with this man he couldn't stand before, "Dick." Dick smiled but there was no tease behind it this time. He extended his hand out to him and Damien shook it respectfully. Batman and Robin jumped into the Batmobile. The engines roar echoed throughout the cave scaring the bats through the tunnel. The car sped off toward Gotham.

"Penny-one," Batman said into his communicator. "Do you have their location?"

"Yes sir," said Alfred on the other end. "They have appeared to have gone to Miss Gordon's home." Batman sighed as he pressed down harder onto the gas pedal.

"Why would they go to her house?" asked Robin.

"Joker made a crack about seeing Barbara when he killed Gordon," Batman said. The car was now in the streets of Gotham cutting off every other civilian driving. Majority of the time they treated the car as a police car, ambulance, or firetruck. Batman maneuvered the car when he needed to but majority of the time civilians moved out of the way.

"Do you really think they'll do it?" asked Robin.

"I'm more afraid of what Joker will do."

"Why?"

"Because he would never allow himself to kill Batman but he's never held back against the others. Without Batman, The Joker has no purpose in life and the worse part about this whole scenario is that he knows I'm not Bruce." Robin turned to him.

"He knew my father was Batman?"

"No but he found out that I wasn't the original one underneath the mask."

"What does this mean?"

"From what I heard at GCPD it means he intends to kill us. All of us."

Batgirl, Red Hood and Red Robin stood miles away from the house of the late James Gordon on another rooftop. No one was inside the house yet but Batgirl was sure that The Joker would make a stop at her house to finish what he started with her father. The three of them waited patiently for him to recreate the incident from when he shot Barbara in the spine. Batgirl grew more impatient as each minute passed by. She paced behind Hood and Red Robin until finally she had enough.

"I think we need bait," she said. Her two friends turned to her.

"You can't be serious?" asked Red Robin.

"I'm going to enter and wait for him. For all we know he's already here and just waiting for Barbara to show up so I'll show up. When he comes for me then you two get after him and if anything I can handle myself inside the house."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Red Hood. She nodded then dove off the building. Red Robin shook his head then turned back to scoping out the area, as did Hood. Red Robin turned to Hood as they were searching.

"Do you think this is right?" he asked.

"What?"

"Sending in Barbara as bait. What if something happens to her?"

"Nothing is going to happen to her."

"How are you so sure?"

"She can handle herself, Tim."

"If it comes down to saving her or letting Joker get away what're you going to pick?" Now Hood turned to him.

"I know all of you have it in your heads that all I care about is my revenge but it's not all I care about," he snapped. "I do actually care for you guys. If it comes down to you or him; I'm picking you. I'm not the monster you all make me out to be." He turned back to the house and Red Robin felt a bit of regret for thinking Jason might actually let them die.

"I'm sorry," he said. "All this is just making me a bit nervous."

"I know and its okay. We're going to get it done, don't worry."

Barbara was dressed back into her regular clothes with her suit thrown on the side of her house. She took a deep breath before turning the knob. She had hoped she wouldn't have to go inside her home until she was done with her mission but she needed to bring The Joker out. She walked inside already feeling her emotions get the best of her. She saw her dads chair then she saw the pictures of him everywhere. Barbara walked over and sat in her father's chair. The smell of her father's aftershave filled her nostrils and the tears began to slide down again. She longed to hug her father one last time.

Amidst her grief there was a sound in the kitchen behind her forcing her to quickly stand up. Now she locked her eyes to a pair of green ones. Instead of recreating one of his cruelest acts like she suspected he surprised her by breaking in through the back. The noise she heard was a duffel bag being dropped to the ground. He stared at her with a giant grin on his face.

"Why so jumpy?" he smiled.

"You son of a bitch," she replied. "You killed him."

"Jimbo? Yeah I know," he said sadly. "Sorry about that sweetie but I needed to send a message to the pretender," he grinned again.

"Pretender? What the hell are you talking about?" Now his smile faded.

"That terrible impersonator out there that's pretending to be my beloved dork knight! Do not tell me you've fallen for his act too?! Your father believed that sham out there was the real Batman!" he laughed. "Do you believe it? Your father mustn't have been too bright if he couldn't see that that isn't the real Batman."

"That was why you killed him? Because you think the real Batman really is dead?"

"No, my dear," he said politely once he stopped laughing. "I killed him because I want that fake Batman and all his little friends to know," a knife slid out from his sleeve, "that they are all going to die. You see what those kids never understood was that Batman and I were fine until they all came along," he said with such disdain. "Once that first one came along he got soft. He was no longer the Batman that I knew. He needed to be that tough brooding son of a gun who always stood in my way. Once the kids came then he was no longer the same. I tried teaching him a lesson with you and the boy blunder but he never cared. Now they've taken it too far. They think they're good enough to take his place?! No!"

"You're so insane it's not even funny," she said.

"Oh I think it's a little funny," he chuckled, "but I digress," he said putting on his smile again. "I know it hurts that your daddy is gone but 'ol Uncle Joker is here to make it all better," he said as he started to walk towards her. Barbara kicked the knife out of his hand then threw a fist in his face, knocking him against the wall. He merely laughed some more.

"Not this time, Joker," she said standing her ground.

"You prepared for this," he grinned. "This just got a lot more fun." She tackled him against the wall again then punched him repeatedly. Joker then grabbed the lamp beside him and smashed it on her forehead. Blood was slowly dripping from her head but she ignored it as Joker to his knife. Joker was pretty fast but Barbara was faster as she rammed her knee into his ribs, keeping him away from the blade. Joker coughed a bit and staggered back towards the stairs as she ran to him again. This time he ducked out of the way of her kick which crashed through the wooden step of the stairs. She pulled her foot out and turned around to see him with the knife again in his hand.

"You're dying tonight," she said as she put her fists up.

"Where'd you learn all these nifty tricks?" he giggled. He stabbed at her but it hit nothing but air. He tried again but she grabbed him by the wrist then straight kicked him in the chest. She held him up by the wrist and continued to hit him with her fists until he squeezed the flower on his suit, shooting out green liquid towards her. She let him go then moved out the way causing the liquid to hit the wall behind her, melting a hole through it. She turned back to him too late as his distraction allowed him to stab her beside her bullet scar. She yelled out in pain before kicking him to the floor. "Ooh I bet that hit a bit close to home," he chuckled as she pulled out the knife and held her wound. She ran to him again but he kicked her right in the wound. The pain was too much for her so she fell back to the floor. Joker ran to his duffel bag and pulled out the handgun he used on the police at GCPD.

Barbara was crawling on the floor towards the glass table in the middle of the living room while Joker slowly walked towards. She reached to the table for something heavy but he flipped her over onto her back. He stood above her smiling then fired a bullet into her shoulder.

"Something else to remember me by," he chuckled. Then a smile was brought onto her face. "Hold on a second did I miss the joke?"

"You just alerted my friends," she coughed.

"Friends?" Then Red Robin and Red Hood kicked down the door. "How do you get friends like those?" he laughed. Hood aimed his handgun to the clown but Joker quickly jumped to the side avoiding the bullets. Red Robin came to the aid of Barbara and brought her back on her feet. "This really puts a dent in my plans but luckily," he said while shooting at them and moving back to the kitchen, "I came prepared." Joker then pulled out another thing from his bag and ran out the backdoor. Hood ran to the kitchen but was stopped by the sound of beeping. He opened the bag to find an explosive already armed and ready to blow.

"We have to get out of here!" he yelled while he ran for the front door. Red Robin quickly helped out the front door just in time as the bomb exploded engulfing Gordon's home in flames. The three of them were pushed onto the street from the impact of the explosion. Red Robin held Barbara in his arms in the middle of the road. The two of them were then blinded by headlights until Red Hood pushed them out of the way. The car had hit Red Hood and continued to go making him roll over the entire car. Among the sounds of fire cracking the group could also hear The Joker's laugh as he drove away after hitting Red Hood. Hood struggled to get up after being hit with the car but he managed to throw one of their trackers onto the trunk of the car. Red Robin helped Barbara to the sidewalk then ran to the aid of his friend. He helped him to his feet then over to the sidewalk with Barbara.

"We have to go after him," said Barbara.

"Are you nuts?" said Red Robin. "You were just stabbed and shot while he was hit by a car.

"She's right," said Hood. "We have to finish this."

"You two are insane."

"Grab my suit," coughed Barbara. "It's on the side of the house."

"I got it," answered Hood as he jogged to grab the suit. Red Robin sighed as he helped Barbara to her feet.

"Barb we can't do this," he said trying to talk some sense into her. She grabbed him hard by his suit.

"We finish this, Tim," she whispered. "We do this or we die trying." He nodded then took her to one of the roofs nearby. Hood was already waiting with the suit in his hands. Red Robin handed her some bandages for the wounds on her body. She covered the wound then the two of them turned around as she undressed and slipped on the suit over it. The three of them returned to their bikes and drove off following the tracker on The Joker's car.

Batman and Robin arrived to the flaming building that was James Gordon's house. The car braked hard as the two of them watched policemen and firemen put out the fires of the building.

"Penny-one, are the bikes on the move again?" asked Batman.

"Yes sir," he responded. "All three of them are back in motion." Batman and Robin let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are they headed?"

"It appears they're headed for the old Ace Chemicals building, sir. Perhaps The Joker is leading them there."

"I'm sure he is."

"That's where my father first stopped him isn't it?" asked Robin.

"Yeah. Leave it to Joker to pick a place like that." He floored the gas pedal on his way to the building. "Only he could possibly think it's sentimental. That's probably where he's been hiding all this time."

"It's not operational anymore is it?"

"I'm not sure. Wayne Enterprises' electrical grid runs through all of Gotham so it might still have some juice in it." Batman pushed the car to its full speed to reach them in time. He pressed a button on the control panel then there was a ringing sound from the cars speakers.

"Hello?" said a woman's voice.

"Hey it's Dick. Look things have gotten pretty bad and I think I might need your help."

The car Joker had stolen was parked in front of Ace Chemicals. The building was old and falling apart which made it easy people to break in. Joker was inside already where the vats were kept. He strolled on the metal walkways above the vats with a grin on his face. He leaned over the old railing, which squeaked from the weight being applied, to look into the large cylinder where the green chemicals used to be held in.

"This is the one," he smiled. "This is where our lives changed forever." He ran into the control room and turned on the lights of the building. The name Ace Chemicals turned bright green with the lights on. The lights from inside the building turned on as well revealing the old rusted metals covered in cobwebs. There was a crash in the front and he immediately knew who it was. "Show time," he grinned before running out of the office.

Batgirl and the others broke down the front doors and ran through the building together looking for The Joker. Hood was growing anxious knowing that what he wanted was mere moments away. His anxiety helped him ignore the pain coming over his body. Batgirl however was still allowing her anger to fuel her but it wasn't enough. The pain from her abdomen and shoulder was slowing her down. The blood loss was making her sweat and tired. Red Robin was watching the two of them hoping that neither of them would collapse. They finally reached the room where the chemicals were kept and were surprised to find the vats full of liquid. The three of them walked up the metal stairs to go onto the walkway. The end of the walkway led to a large room where they would test the products with the chemicals. It was filled with large metal tables and dusty beakers. The Joker walked out from the shadows of this room grinning at the trio.

"How rude of you to keep me waiting," he laughed. The three of them ran to him and he slowly walked back into the shadows of the room. The trio stood back to back in the room until Joker stepped into the light and hit Red Robin in the face with a crowbar, knocking him down to the ground. The hit was hard enough to break the communicator in his ear and the night vision in his mask. "This bring back any memories, Jason?" he laughed then returned to the shadows. Red Hood switched on the night vision in his mask but then Joker surprised him by hitting him in the face with the crowbar like a baseball bat, sending the mask flying towards the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled out Red Hood angrily. Red Robin struggled back to his feet then Batgirl received a hit to the side of the head with the crowbar, damaging her night vision as well. She fell to the ground and hit her head with the metal floor. "Damn it," said Hood as he struggled to look for a light switch. He finally found one but then his hand was hit with the metal weapon.

"No cheating," giggled Joker. Red Robin was then stabbed in the ankle. He grunted but stayed standing on his feet. Batgirl used whatever strength she could muster to run to the switch. She flicked it on just as Joker was going to hit Red Robin again. However Red Robin didn't react quickly enough and was hit upside the chin with the crowbar. Red Hood rushed to attack Joker but the clown took out his gun and shot him in the leg leaving him open for another swing from the crowbar. Red Robin stood back up and aimed his grappling gun at The Joker but then he swung around and kicked it out of his hands. Joker stabbed him with the sharp end of the crowbar in the chest then kicked him back, falling flat on his back onto the metal walkway. Hood ran to The Joker and tackled him to the ground. The two of them fell to the ground then The Joker stabbed Hood in the ribs forcing him off. Hood held his wound and struggled to get on one knee but then Joker swung his crowbar against his face. "With these lights on I can see your pretty face," he chuckled. "How about we ruin it!" he yelled as he hit him again with the weapon. Jason fell to the floor with blood oozing from his mouth then Joker hit him again on his back. "Ah this takes me back down memory lane," he laughed as he hit him again and again.

Batgirl stood up and shot out her batclaw towards Joker. It attached to his suit then she pulled him off of his feet onto the ground. Adrenaline shot through her body so she used it by straddling Joker and punching him repeatedly in the face. Blood was spat out from his mouth every time her fists connected with his face. All she could see was her father's body at GCPD. Joker noticed blood seeping through her suit near her abdomen so he pressed his thumb hard against her abdomen. She screamed out in pain but used it as fuel to hit him again except this time he caught her fist with his hands. Electricity was shot through her from his hand then she fell to the floor when it was done.

"That gag never gets old," laughed Joker as he got back to his feet. He punched her abdomen hard to which she screamed in pain again. "Looks like you have a little booboo there," he grinned. "That's a little odd. Didn't I just give someone a stab earlier?" He then pressed his thumb against her wound and pulled her mask back. "Little Barbara Gordon?! Now that is a surprise," he laughed. "This explains why you don't like me all that much."

"Who would ever like you," she spat.

"Now that's just hurtful. I can think of three right off the back but anyways back to your little reveal! It's no wonder you hardly smile anymore," he said pressing ever harder on her wound. "But don't worry, Uncle Joker can fix that." He pulled out his gleaming blade and caressed it gently on her cheek. "Now you'll always be smiling." The knife was about to enter her mouth until Joker was hit in the ribs with the crowbar. He was then quickly lifted up by Jason who hit him again on his leg. "Now Jason can't we talk about?" Jason's reply was another strike with the weapon to the clowns arm. Batgirl could feel the blood loss taking its toll. Her vision was becoming blurred and her body grew weaker. She looked over to see Jason fighting Joker then she turned to the other side to see Tim laying on the walkway.

"Robin," she called out weakly. "Robin!" Red Robin started to move a bit at the sounds of Barbara's voice. He sat up to see Barbara with her mask off and Jason fighting Joker with a crowbar.

Jason had Joker pinned against the wall as he swung the crowbar over and over. He recalled the night he was beaten to death by the clown and his anger fueled even more. He brought the crowbar up against the throat of The Joker and looked into his eyes.

"I've waited a long time for this," he said. The Joker laughed softly then coughed. "What's so funny?" Joker pulled out his handgun and shot Red Robin in the chest behind Jason. The gunshot threw Red Robin off balance so he grabbed the railing for leverage but it broke off. The railing was still attached to the wall but now Red Robin hung from it over the pool of hot green liquid of chemicals.

"You've come so far to kill me," Joker struggled to say. "Now you either do what you've wanted to for so long or you save your friend," he chuckled weakly. Jason looked back at Tim hanging from the railing then over to Batgirl who was too weak to get up and help him. Jason turned back to The Joker.

"No!" he shouted. "Barbara, get up!" he yelled as he turned back to her. She struggled to get to her feet but her wounds were too painful so she fell back to the ground.

"Jason," she said weakly, "I can't," she said sadly. Tim was holding onto the railing then it broke some more, dangling him even further into the pool. He could feel the blood from his chest and his ankle oozing out from the wounds. Blood from his ankle dripped into the pool of chemicals. The pool was boiling causing Tim to sweat profusely.

"What would Batman do?" teased The Joker. Jason kneed Joker in the groin then ran back to save Tim. The extra weight on the weak walkway was too much forcing the railing to detach from the wall but luckily Jason grabbed Tim's hand just in time.

"I got you," Jason said to him as he held him over the pool.

"For a second I thought you were going to let me fall," chuckled Tim.

"For a second there I was," Jason replied. Tim's eyes widened when he saw The Joker walk up behind Jason with the crowbar once again in his hand. Jason looked back then received a blow to his back from The Joker.

"That was your shot, Jason!" he laughed. "Now this is mine," he said before hitting him again. Jason grunted from the pain and tried to pull Tim up but he couldn't with Joker hitting him. Joker bent down with the gun pointed right on the back of Jason's head. "How about this time you stay dead?" A batarang hit Joker right in the face before he could fire. The crack of a whip was in the air as Jason was being helped hold Tim from the pool of chemicals. Joker stumbled back then opened his eyes to see Batman standing on the other end of the walkway and Robin and Catwoman on the beams of the ceilings, Catwoman's whip wrapped around Tim's hand as she helped Jason hold him.

"The pretender finally arrives!" shouted Joker before shooting the other weak railing. Batman zipped up to the beams before the walkway collapsed under him while Robin used his grappling gun to grab Jason before he fell into the pool. Jason looked over to Batman.

"Never thought I'd be so glad to see you," he smirked.

"Are you alright?" asked Dick.

"I'm okay and I'm sorry for what we did." Dick put his hand on Jason's shoulder then nodded.

"Get them out of here," said Batman to Catwoman and Robin. "I'm going for Batgirl." Damien grabbed Batman's arm.

"We're coming right back once we get them out of here," he said. Batman nodded then turned to Catwoman.

"Thank you," he said.

"Does this mean I get a pass on my next museum robbery?" she smiled. Batman smiled back.

"Not a chance." He turned back then glided over to the room while they took the others out of the building. Joker was holding Barbara up with his knife against her neck. There was a small puddle of blood by her feet. "Let her go."

"I don't think so, bats," he said. "Isn't it just adorable that Batgirl is actually Jimbos little girl?" he laughed.

"You said it yourself Joker. You want to kill the man who's pretending to be Batman. That's me so you have nothing to do with her. This is between you and me."

"You're right so why am I even holding her hostage?" he said. He pressed the knife up against her throat but then Barbara grabbed his arm and pulled it off of her. She spun around him then brought his own knife up against his neck. She was breathing heavily and her skin had turned pale from the blood loss but once again her anger came through.

"Barb!" yelled out Batman. "Don't do it!" She locked eyes with him.

"How can you still think this isn't okay?"

"Because it isn't, Barbara. It's not how we do things. It's how he does things." Joker started chuckling.

"Do it, Barb," he muttered. "You know you want to."

"No! You don't want to! Don't listen to him!"

"Come on, Barb," said The Joker seductively. "You're not even going to do it for your daddy?" She pressed the knife against his white skin drawing blood. "There you go! That's the spirit!"

"You piece of crap," she muttered to him.

"Barb," Batman pleaded. "You do not seek justice, you seek vengeance. They are not the same. If you truly have no regard for life then I must stop you." Barb stared at him and knew he meant these words. She turned back to The Joker.

"I'm sorry," she said as she was about to pressed the knife into his neck but then Batman threw a batarang into her forearm forcing her to drop the knife. She stumbled back as Batman ran to them. The Joker grabbed the knife on the floor then shoved it into Batman's abdomen. Batman grabbed him and flipped him onto the floor but The Joker held on and continued to stab him, drawing more blood. Joker then grabbed the crowbar off the floor and bashed it against the side of Batman's head. Barbara ran to him but then he hit her as well. He pulled out a detonator from one of his suit pockets.

"If you won't do it little Barb then I will," he laughed before pressing the button. Catwoman and Robin were running to the front door when it suddenly exploded. The back of the building exploded too then the sides after that. All the entrances were blocked by debris then the floor of Ace Chemicals exploded. The floor of the building was beginning to implode and fall through. The explosions created a large crater underneath the building allowing the ground of it to fall through into the earth. The vats of chemicals were spilling everywhere.

"You had explosives everywhere?!" shouted Batman.

"This is where it ends, pretender!" shouted back The Joker as the ground underneath them was shaking. Despite the shaking ground he walked over to Batman who was trying to get to his feet. "You're nothing but a cheap imitation!" he yelled violently as he hit him in the back with the crowbar. Batman reacted quickly and punched him in the stomach. Joker swung again but Batman dodged it to hit him with a knee in the ribs. Joker then stepped on the ground and a long knife switched out from his shoe. He swung the crowbar and Batman blocked it but he didn't see the kick which punctured his leg. Joker pulled the knife out then hit him over the head with the crowbar.

Batman fell to his knees then rammed his shoulder into The Joker's abdomen. Joker used the knife in his hand to stab Batman again in the ribs while Batman pummeled his face with his fists, ignoring the pain. Batman looked up and saw a glass window in the corner of the room where the vats of chemical were he pointed his grappling gun to it but The Joker quickly shoved his knife into Batman's forearm.

"No escape this time!" he shouted. Joker then used the sharp end of the crowbar to stab Batman in the shoulder. This brought him to the shaking floor where Joker took advantage by hitting him over and over again with the bar. He gave him one good shot to the head that caused some bleeding in the corner of his forehead. "You're no Batman!" he yelled. Barbara then speared him to the floor to save Batman. She beat him again repeatedly except this time she pinned his arms down with her knees.

"Barb," called out Batman but she didn't hear him, she continued to pummel the clowns face.

"That's it, Barb," laughed The Joker between hits. She grabbed him by his collar and held him up with her fist ready in the air. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at her father's murderer. The Joker was dazed from all the hits but waited for, what he believed to be, the final one. Amidst the chaos happening around her, she looked down at the clown but then saw her father; not how he was when he died but how he was when he was alive and happy. A man who believed in what Batman stood for no matter what others would say. Batman stood for a symbol for people to be better and those who believed in him also followed this belief. All of those who followed his example wanted to be what he was; a symbol. Now she saw The Joker and he was everything that was wrong with Gotham. Everything that they fought against in Gotham could be found in The Joker. Among all of his abilities was one that seemed to work on many and that was corruption. She felt herself being corrupted by the anger he gave her. He urged her to do to finish him because he knew it would scar her forever. The anger inside of her was subsiding as she remembered her father as he was. His fist was unclenched and she let go of Joker's collar.

"I won't do it," she said breathlessly. "You won't turn me into a monster." Dick stood up behind her and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She simply nodded then the loud noise of the building collapsing in on itself startled them. Barbara grabbed Tim's grappling gun from the floor.

"We have to get out of here," she said as she slowly walked over to the edge of the room. Dick picked up The Joker from the floor by his collar. The three of them were by the edge of the room where the entire floor of the chemical room had collapsed into the crater. Barbara aimed the gun toward the window but Joker snapped back awake and pushed them back before she could shoot.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he yelled. "No one leaves here until we're a part of the ground," he laughed.

"Joker we don't have time for this crap," said Dick. Joker then pulled out his gun again and shot Barbara in the leg bringing her down to one knee. He then shot Dick in the shoulder and again in the chest. The building was falling apart and all was falling into the crater. They're finally wasn't enough to keep the testing lab up so the floor started to fall in, starting with the edge of the room. Joker didn't see that the floor behind him was crumbling down into the whole.

"Joker!" Dick shouted as he ran to save him but Joker shot him again in the chest. The floor started to fall in like a set of dominoes knocking each other over. The ground beneath Joker's feet took him down into the dark crater he had created.

"I'm coming, Bats," he said softly as he laughed the entire way down to the crater. His laugh echoed through the building one last time before it faded away into the darkness. Dick and Barbara used the grappling gun to go through the window before the wall came crashing down but not before he could look down at the black hole The Joker fell into.

Ace Chemicals had completely fallen into the crater The Joker had created using dozens of explosives. There was a lot of debris to go through but they eventually found The Joker's body. They cremated him a few days after they found him. There was a large funeral for the men and women that were killed during Joker's killing spree at GCPD. The bat family attended and blamed their visible wounds and sores on the explosion at Gordon's house.

Barbara stood on the balcony of her room in short shorts and a tank stop, revealing her many injuries sustained after fighting Joker. She softly touched her bullet scar below her belly button then touched the sewed up cut beside it. There would be another scar from The Joker that she would have to feel from time to time but there were reminders. They reminded her that despite all that she endured she was still there to tell the tale. The sun was high in the sky and there was a soft breeze hitting Wayne Manor that she loved to feel on her bare skin.

Tim was in Damien's room playing videogames. He had apologized to Dick and Damien countless times but he never seemed to understand that they didn't care about the decision he made that night. Despite all the apologies Tim felt very bad for turning his back on Dick. Dick however always calmed his mind by simply telling him it's in the past. Damien felt more at home than ever. Although the fight with Joker had separated them all at first, in the end they were more connected than ever before. Now Damien wasn't ashamed to smile more or even speak to Dick, even though they still weren't long conversations. Now more than ever Damien felt like he had a real family.

Jason still didn't live in Wayne Manor but they all understood. He would visit every once in a while and after realizing what was really important he fully committed himself to living by Bruce's rules once again. Family was there for him that night and his thirst vengeance nearly got one of his friends killed so his priorities were finally in line.

Dick Grayson was in the kitchen talking to Selina Kyle on his cellphone with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He no longer struggled with his role as Batman. Now his family was stronger than ever after the tough battle they had just faced. The morals he was taught were questioned after becoming Batman and battling his toughest foe yet but he came out strong. He remembered his training and stuck to what his teacher had bestowed onto him. Barbara walked downstairs to find him in the kitchen on the phone. She stood by the doorway while he talked waiting for him to turn around.

"Thanks again, Selina," he said into the phone. "I'll see you around." He turned around to find his girlfriend standing there. "Oh hey."

"Are you and Selina a thing now?" she smirked. "Do I have to take out my claws too?"

"Bats don't have claws," he smirked back as he ate a scoop of his cereal.

"They have two on their wings, smart ass."

"Well what good are two claws against a whole paw full of em?" he chuckled. She walked up to him and he put his cereal on the counter.

"You real funny you know that?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He pulled her close to him.

"That's part of the reason why you liked me isn't it?"

"Yeah but now I'm starting to regret it. Maybe I should give Superboy a call."

"Don't you go there," he chuckled then she kissed his lips. They walked out onto the patio and looked out at the beautiful view of fields by Wayne Manor. "How are you healing up?"

"Pretty good. I just can't wait to take all these bandages off."

"Oh don't take them off. They make you look sexy," he grinned.

"I'm not keeping them on for you just like you're not keeping yours on," she laughed softly.

"You're still limping?"

"Yeah but it's healing up pretty fast. How are you doing?"

"I'm good," he smirked. "Everything is going pretty well. And how are you feeling?" She looked up at him.

"Pretty good too," she said looking into his eyes. "Thank you again for saving me."

"I always will."

"No more doubts?"

"None whatsoever." He leaned in and kissed her again. Dick always struggled with his place in life. He was discontent living in the shadow of Batman so he put away the Robin suit and became Nightwing in the hopes that he could pave his own way outside of Batman. Doubts swept over him once Batman was needed in Gotham once again for fear that he would lose himself and become Bruce Wayne instead of Richard Grayson. However now he fit more perfect than he could ever dream in a place where he didn't believe he could be happy. Dick Grayson knew his place in the world now and he couldn't be happier with the people he shared it with. Gotham needs her Batman and Dick Grayson is her Dark Knight.


End file.
